Viviendo junto a ti
by Queen'sBooks
Summary: La necesito Sakura. ¿Qué pasaría si tu atractivo jefe, te llama a horas de la madrugada por que tiene un problema?, y ese problema implica vivir con el por unas semanas. U.A
1. Capitulo 1

**_De: Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Reservados todos los derechos._**

**_Estas son historias de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real son pura coincidencia._**

* * *

La Necesito Sakura.

Sakura tardó unos segundos en reconocer la voz que llamaba a horas tan intempestivas.

— ¿Cómo? —retiró la sabana, sacó los pies de la cama y se puso las zapatillas. Agarró el despertador—. Sasuke Uchiha, ¿sabe qué hora es? Son las dos de la madrugada.

—Sí lo sé —respondió él —. Pero es urgente.

— ¿Urgente? —murmuró ella, mientras se apartaba un mechón de su sedoso cabello de la cara—. Me importa un pepino lo urgente que sea. Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

Nunca se le habría ocurrido imaginar que trabajar como ayudante personal del presidente de las empresas Sharingan iba a ser tan complicado. En ningún momento habría soñado con que fuera un trabajo ocho horas, pero tampoco de veinticuatro.

—He estado casi doce horas entre papeles hoy y nada en el mundo me va a obligar a volver a la oficina ahora.

—¡No estoy en la oficina! —dijo el—. Estoy en mi apartamento…

—Me da exactamente igual dónde esté…

—Es un problema personal.

—¿Personal? —¿que era aquello? ¿El juego de la zanahoria con la que se atraía al burro? Seguramente sería un caso de intriga que acabaría convirtiéndose en una tremenda pila de papeles.

Realmente, era muy difícil imaginarse al eficiente Sasuke Uchiha con un problema personal que no pudiera solucionarle alguna de las modelos clónicas que trabajaban para él. Las horas de comida para las fotocopiadas Barbies eras siempre de ciento ochenta minutos si comían con él. Además, le daba igual una que otra. No las podías distinguir, pero no le hacía falta. La única a la que sí parecía diferenciar era a Karin, a la que sacaba a pasear con insistente frecuencia.

—El taxi estará allí en diez minutos —dijo la voz profunda y ronca de su jefe—. Tráigase lo que necesite para pasar la noche aquí.

Sakura miró el teléfono incrédula y se lo volvió a poner a la oreja.

—No he dicho que sí —respondió ella—. Tengo que pensármelo.

—Pues piénseselo en el taxi.

Hubo un silencio repentino, como si el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea hubiera preferido no continuar con su habitual estilo de "se hace lo que yo quiero, cuando yo quiero y como yo quiero", que incluía un modo menos correcto de petición. En aquella ocasión, se trataba de un favor, por mucho que fuera el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

—El taxi llegará en diez minutos —repitió él.

—Arrogante, egoísta y déspota —murmuro Sakura, mientras agarraba una chaqueta color crema, bastante gruesa y lo dejaba sobre la cama junto a los vaqueros.

—¿Perdón?

—Estaré lista para cuando llegue —dijo con fingida, exagerada y claramente sarcástica alegría.

Veinte minutos después, mientras viajaba en el taxi camino a un destino incierto, se dijo a sí misma que era una completa idiota. ¿Qué diablos hacía en mitad de la noche atravesando Tokio de punta a punta? Debería haber desconectado el teléfono en el momento en que había oído que era Sasuke Uchiha.

Aquel hombre era increíble. No le había pedido que viniera, no. Directamente había asumido que lo haría, que lo obedecería sin más.

El taxi se detuvo.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Ella alzó la vista y vio el bloque de apartamentos de lujo. No había ni una sola luz, ni siquiera la iluminación navideña.

—Gracias —respondió Sakura—. ¿Cuánto es?

Sakura aprecio una mirada interrogante en el conductor, que no le gustó nada.

—El señor Uchiha lo ha puesto en su cuenta.

Al menos eso era un detalle. Aunque le habría pasado el recibo igualmente.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que entre en el portal— dijo el taxista, mal interpretando las dudas patentes en las acciones de Sakura.

Ella sonrió agradecida, aunque no era la calle desierta que le imponía tanto respeto. Era el hombre que la esperaba lo que no le daba toda la confianza del mundo.

Respondió en cuanto ella llamó al telefonillo y abrió la puerta que se cerró detrás de ella lentamente en cuanto entró al edificio.

Sakura se dirigió al ascensor. En los dieciocho meses que llevaba trabajando para Sasuke Uchiha sólo había estado allí una vez. En aquella ocasión, no había pasado del recibidor. Le había tenido que traer unos papeles porque estaba con gripe. Una de sus flamantes acompañantes le había abierto la puerta y había recogido el paquete sin darle opción a más.

Se metió en el ascensor y se subió al piso correspondiente. Salió y recorrió el pasillo. De pronto, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Enfrentarse a Sasuke Uchiha en su oficina era una cosa, pero hacerlo allí, a solas, en su apartamento y a unas horas tan intempestivas era otra muy diferente.

¡Qué absurdo! ¡Ya no era una adolecente que pudiera verse impresionada por lo que antaño había creído que era Sasuke Uchiha! Ya tenía veinticinco años y conocía a ese individuo demasiado bien.

Respiró profundamente y llamo a la puerta. Ésta se abrió casi inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto ruido? —Sasuke Uchiha la recibió con el ceño fruncido—. No dé un portazo. Al fin he conseguido que se duerma.

"_¡Fantástico!",_ pensó Sakura. "_Podría, al menos, haberme dado las buenas noches"._

De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir.

—¿Al fin ha conseguido que se duerma? —preguntó, mientras le daba a Sasuke el abrigo y la pequeña maleta.

Él no respondió. Se limito a mirarla fijamente. Primero, la cara, luego, descendió hasta la chaqueta crema y, finalmente, los pantalones.

—Tiene usted un aspecto peculiar.

¡Vaya hombre, encima aquello!

—¿Qué aspecto quiere que tenga? Pues el de alguien a quien han sacado de la cama a las dos y media de la madrugada —respondió ella. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Sasuke la veía con un atuendo nada formal. Siempre iba a trabajar con traje de chaqueta.

—Es el pelo…

¿Qué quería, que pareciera recién salida de la peluquería? No había tenido tiempo ni de peinarse, ni de recogérselo, como solía hacer cuando iba a trabajar.

—No crea que está usted como sacado de una revista de modelos.

Lo que era una verdadera mentira. No era justo. Aquel maldito individuo tenía un aspecto impecable a cualquier hora del día. Tenía un rostro fino y bien definido, el pelo espeso, negro y brillante y un cuerpo… Vestido con aquellos vaqueros negros estaba devastadoramente masculino…

—¿Por qué, exactamente, me ha hecho atravesar toda la ciudad a estas horas de la noche? —pregunto ella. Un sonido inesperado la sobresaltó—. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

—Maldición —Sasuke Uchiha se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones—. ¡Lo ha despertado!

—¡Es un bebe! —Sakura salió tras él, completamente atónita—. ¿Qué hace usted con un bebé en su apartamento?

Él se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte.

—Antes de que saque ninguna conclusión absurda, le diré que es mi sobrino.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y la luz del recibidor iluminó el rostro del pequeño. Estaba lleno de lágrimas.

—¡Pobrecito! —exclamo ella. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él y lo tomo en brazos—. Es todo tan extraño, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te pasa ¿ ¿Tienes hambre?

Comenzó a acunarlo suavemente.

—¿Hambre? —No he hecho más que alimentarlo y cambiarlo durante dos horas.

Unos enormes ojos azules le miraron con solemne seriedad. Era un rostro encantador, redondito y enmarcado de sedoso cabello negro. Pronto, el pequeño esbozo una sonrisa. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco.

—Es adorable —deslizo el dedo por la suave mejilla.

— ¿Adorable? —protestó Sasuke—. No diría eso de haber llegado aquí hace una hora.

—¿Qué tiempo tiene?

El la miro confuso.

—No sé… ¿un par de meses?

Estaba claro que no sabía nada de bebés.

—¡Un par de meses! —Exclamo Sakura casi como una protesta—. No puede ser, a menos que sea un auténtico prodigio. Suske empezó a chuparle el dedo—. ¿De verdad no sabe qué tiempo tiene?

—Bueno…Nació el día de mi cumpleaños.

—El veintitrés de Julio —dijo Sakura sin pensar y se ruborizo al ver el gesto de sorpresa de su jefe. Continúo hablando del bebé, para que la conversación no entrara en detalles inconvenientes—. Eso quiere decir que tiene 8 meses.

Miró el rostro regordete del pequeño y comenzó a susurrar una cancioncilla. Por fin, lo dejo en su cuna, lo cubrió con la manta y retiró el dedo de su boca. El pequeño se removió ligeramente, pero pronto se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos.

Sasuke y ella salieron silenciosamente del dormitorio.

—Eso ha sido suerte de principiante —dijo Sasuke con una mirada ilegible—. ¿Café?

Juntos entraron en el salón donde él le indicó que se sentara.

Después, desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

Sakura ocultó un bostezo con la mano y se dedicó a observar la habitación. Estaba enmoquetada en blanco, como el recibidor. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un color crema suave y había tres fotografías de montañas enmarcadas.

La decoración era en general sencilla y relajante, pero de gran elegancia. Estaba claro que todos los muebles eran de gran calidad.

Pero faltaba algo: vida. No daba la sensación de que el habiente de aquel lugar tuviera una poderosa personalidad, tal y como era la realidad. No obstante, aquel no era un lugar en el que Uchiha pasara mucho tiempo. La mayor parte del día estaba trabajando y, en cuanto tenía tiempo libre, optaba por marcharse a su casa en la Playa. Lo que no sabía era si iba solo o acompañado.

Sakura y Sasuke no solían contarse nada personal. Su relación se limitaba a lo estrictamente profesional.

Ella levantó la mirada al oír que el entraba.

—Con leche y azúcar —dijo él.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Podía resultar ridículo, pero la había conmovido que el ocupado Sasuke Uchiha recordara cómo Sakura, asistente personal, tomaba café.

—Konan, mi cuñada, apareció con Suske a eso de las nueve de la noche —respondió el a una pregunta no formulada, pero que, de un modo u otro, estaba en el aire. Se sentó y estiró las piernas delante de él. Después se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca y el movimiento hizo que la camisa le marcara los músculos de los brazos. Sakura prefirió fijar la vista en su taza de café—. Itachi, mi hermano, que ha estado trabajando en Italia, está en el hospital. No es nada tremendamente serio. Es sólo un virus. Pero no podrá volver a casa por algún tiempo.

— ¿Y tu cuñada se ha ido a verlo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Se ha marchado a Italia este mismo día —le dio un sorbo a su café—. Konan llamo a una agencia para que mañana, a primera hora, tenga una entrevista con una niñera.

— ¿Quiere decir que me ha despertado en mitad de la noche, sólo porque no se las podía arreglar usted solo, unas pocas horas con un bebé? — ¿por qué en ese caso no llamo a Karin?

—No, yo no tenía ningún problema con Suske. Más bien era él el que tenía problemas conmigo —dijo él y cambió de tema—. Konan e Itachi le han puesto Suske, porque creyeron que se parecía a mi nombre.

Sakura contuvo la sonrisa. Sin duda, había un particular orgullo en su voz. Contrario a lo que siempre había pensado, aquel hombre podía llegar a ser humano y sentir como tal.

Lo miró disimuladamente de arriba abajo. A pesar de la aparente languidez de su estado, emanaba energía contenida. Sus profundos ojos como la noche no daban muestra alguna de de fatiga. No como ella. Los sentía cansados y enrojecidos por la fatiga.

¿Es que aquel individuo nunca desconectaba la maquinaria? ¿Nunca se relajaba?

Sasuke alzó la vista, como si hubiera notado la mirada insistente de Sakura. Ella apartó la suya rápidamente.

Volvió la cabeza hacia las fotos que había en la pared y ella lo imitó.

—He escalado las tres —dijo él, inesperadamente.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

—No sabía que fuera escalador.

Aunque, si lo pensaba, era lo más adecuado para un hombre como él. No era de extrañar que un hombre como Sasuke hubiera escogido un deporte en el que la competición no se hacía entre hombres, sino que se competía con uno mismo. Recorrió con los ojos la inmensidad de la montaña y sintió un escalofrió.

—Pero es algo que pertenece al pasado —murmuró no sin cierta tristeza contenida—. Ya no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

—Es el precio del dinero y el poder —murmuró Sakura ácidamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensa de mí, que soy un avaricioso megalomaníaco?

Sakura apreció el tono medio humorístico de la pregunta, Levanto la cara con total indiferencia.

—No pienso en usted —dijo tajantemente—. No, en tanto me pague mensualmente.

Se encogío de hombros.

Por supuesto que no pensaba eso de él. No había duda de que era un hombre algo autoritario. Pero no le parecía que Sasuke Uchiha fuera un tiburón capaz de devorarse todo a su paso por ansia de poder. Lo que más le atraía era el reto que el negocio le imponía a él, como individuo. El resto venía por añadidura.

—Usted no aprueba mi estilo de vida, ¿verdad?

—Simplemente, no es mi estilo. En la vida hay mucho más que…—se tapó la boca.

— ¿Que qué? —insistió el.

"_Tú te lo has buscado_", se dijo a sí misma.

—Más que una sucesión de relaciones pasajeras que no llevan a ninguna parte —Sakura continuó sin dudar—. Más que un apartamento que parece la habitación de un hotel.

Se dio cuenta que su voz resonaba con excesiva presencia en el absoluto silencio del lugar.

De pronto, él soltó una carcajada.

—Habla igual que mi madre —dijo él—. De hecho se parece mucho a ella.

¡Vaya! Eso era, precisamente, lo que necesitaba, recordarle a su madre.

—La diferencia es que mi madre nunca fue una mujer de carrera, ni con ambiciones.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por el comentario.

Así era como él la veía. Curioso.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que me estoy perdiendo? —levantó una ceja en expresión interrogante y sarcástica.

Una relación que no se limitara a dar vueltas bajo una sábana, un hogar, una familia. Sakura podía imaginarse la carcajada sonora que aquellas palabras provocarían formuladas en alto.

Si Sasuke hubiera querido cambiar aquella vida de soltero, sin duda lo habría hecho.

Sakura se levantó sin responder.

—Usted podrá sobrevivir perfectamente durmiendo tres horas al día, pero yo no —respondió ella de un modo cortante. ¿Por qué se sentía tan furiosa? ¿Porque aquel tipo era un insensible bloque de cemento? ¿O porque todas aquellas modelos de piernas largas no le recordaban a su madre?

—Le mostraré su habitación —Sasuke se levantó con un movimiento limpio y controlado. Agarro la pequeña maleta y la condujo a través del pasillo.

Al pasar, Sakura pudo ver al pequeño Suske completamente dormido. Allí estaba, en la cuna, como un diminuto ángel. Sakura alzó los ojos y miro a Sasuke. También el tenia un gesto conmovido.

Recorrió los rasgos finos pero varoniles de aquel hombre y volvió a mirar al bebé. Y aquel recorrido le provocó un nudo en el estómago, un incomprensible cosquilleo que no comprendía y de una intensidad que lo convertía casi en un dolor físico.

Siguió a Sasuke. Este abrió la puerta y dio la luz.

La habitación estaba decorada con el mismo aire que el resto del piso y tenía el mismo aspecto de vacío.

Él se colocó a un lado y dejó a Sakura pasar.

—Encontrará todo lo que necesite —le dijo, indicando el baño que había al final de la habitación.

—Gracias —murmuró Sakura y él le tendió la pequeña maleta.

De pronto, ella se sentía muy extraña, como una adolecente inexperta a la que le asustara el silencio.

Se obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Él la estaba observando, inspeccionando meticulosamente cada rasgo, cada línea de su cara: sus grandes ojos color jade, las mejillas bien dibujadas, la nariz, pequeña y recta, la boca…

Sakura se quedó paralizada, con un gran nudo en la garganta.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —Sasuke se dio media vuelta de un modo brusco e inesperado.

Ella cerró y se apoyo sobre la puerta, hasta que logro recuperar la respiración.

"_¡Vamos!", _pensó_. "No has podido pensar que iba a besarte"_

Su boca dibujo una mueca al ver su propio reflejo en el espejo del armario. Estaba completamente despeinada, tenía los ojos irritados y unas tremendas ojeras.

El gesto acabó en un bostezo.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés personal en ella. Y, desde luego, su aspecto no era precisamente seductor.

Suspiró resignada y saco la enorme camiseta que usaba como camisón. Después, se metió en el baño.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo blanco completamente desconocido. Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana le golpeaban la cara.

Poco a poco, empezó a recordar dónde estaba.

¿Qué hora era? Miró el reloj de pulsera que había dejado en la mesilla. ¡Las diez de la mañana!, ¡Suske!

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama, se puso los vaqueros junto con una camisa rosa y abrió la puerta.

No oyó ningún llanto. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se dirigió a la habitación de Suske, pero la cuna estaba vacía.

Se dirigió a la cocina.

Al llegar ante la puerta, se detuvo. Estaba medio abierta y se oían murmullos. Asomo ligeramente la cabeza y vio al pequeño, sentado en una sillita. Parecía enteramente un ángel, vestido de azul.

Sasuke no estaba a la vista, pero podía escuchar el murmullo de su voz. Al entrar en la cocina se preguntó qué habría ocurrido con la niñera. No había rastro de ella.

Vio un pequeño plato de plástico rojo y un biberón en el fregadero.

¿Por qué Sasuke no la había despertado? ¿Por consideración?

¡Ja! Lo dudaba.

Sencillamente, había sido perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas con el pequeño. Sakura dudaba que aquel hombre no fuera capaz de arreglárselas con cualquier cosa en la vida. Pero, entonces, ¿para qué la había llamado? Estaba claro que no la necesitaba.

Sakura murmuró algo por lo bajo, mientras tocaba la cafetera que había en la mesa. Todavía estaba caliente. Abrió varios armarios hasta que consiguió una taza. La lleno de café y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Después de tomarse el café, se dio la tan necesaria ducha.

Se puso la ropa y se sentó en el tocador a peinarse el cabello empapado. Se echó un poco de maquillaje y se dio color en los labios.

Recogió todas sus cosas y salió del cuarto con la taza sucia en la mano.

Dejó la maleta en el salón y abrió de nuevo la puerta de la cocina.

Allí estaban los dos.

Sasuke tenía al pequeño en las rodillas y leía un trozo de las noticias económicas. El pequeño miraba fascinado a su tío, mientras jugaba con el periódico. Sin duda, era ya un pequeño magnate en potencia.

—Buenos días —dijo ella con una notable sonrisa que le encendía el rostro.

Dejo la taza sucia en la pila y se preparó para algún sarcástico comentario sobre su tardanza.

Pero, en lugar de eso, obtuvo una torcida sonrisa del tío de Suske.

Estaba fresco, recién duchado, vestido con jeans y una camisa negra con las mangas subidas.

—Voy a hacer café, ¿quieres?

No le dio oportunidad a responder, Obviamente, había dado por hecho que necesitaba cafeína. Se levantó y le sirvió una taza.

—Siéntese —le dijo.

Sakura dudo unos segundos antes de hacerlo. Aquel modo que tenia Uchiha de hacer que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca se convirtiera en un mandato le resultaba tremendamente irritante. ¿Es que asumía que sus deseos eran órdenes para todo el mundo?

Pero, al recibir el peso de Suske en sus brazos, se le olvidó todo resentimiento.

—¿Cómo estás lindura? —miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona—. Me refiero al niño, claro está.

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y caras al pequeño, mientras entonaba una conocida canción infantil.

Suske estaba encantado con ella. Se reía y hacia muecas y ruidillos jocosos.

Finalmente, Sakura le planto un dulce beso en la frente.

—¿Cuándo empieza la niñera?

Sasuke se había dado la vuelta y estaba apoyado en el fregadero, con los brazos cruzados.

—No va a empezar. No era adecuada.

Sakura levanto las cejas en gesto de sorpresa.

Él se encogío de hombros.

—A Suske no le ha gustado.

—¿Se lo dijo así de claro? —murmuró Sakura secamente.

—Lo hemos discutido durante un largo rato y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no nos servía.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué va a hacer? ¡Eh, ese es mi pelo pequeño diablo! —Suske soltó una carcajada—. ¿Tiene más niñeras que entrevistar?

—No creo que sea necesario.

Sakura levanto los ojos. Había algo en aquel comentario que le parecía sospechoso. La mirada de él no le inspiraba ninguna confianza. Era exactamente la misma que había visto aquel fin de semana que le había arruinado por motivos de trabajo.

—No —dijo ella, sin esperar a la oferta—. No se te ocurra pensar en ello. ¿Es que tengo aspecto de Mary Poppins?

La comisura de los labios de Sasuke se alzó maquiavélicamente.

—No —repitió Sakura. ¿Qué pensaba, que con una de sus perturbadoras sonrisas iba a conseguir siempre lo que quería? Pues no iba a funcionar.

Bajó los ojos para que el esfuerzo de reafirmación no fuera en vano.

Entonces, Fue Suske el que sonrió.

"_Tú eres demasiado joven para utilizar las tácticas de tu tío", _le dijo en silencio.

Miro al tío y miró al pequeño sucesivas veces.

—No —dijo cada vez con menos fuerza—. Definitivamente no.

* * *

¡Hola!, espero les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar luego, ya que con esto de las fechas y todo, estoy corta de tiempo.

Aun así lo hare lo más rápido posible.


	2. Capitulo 2

Suske miro a su tío y su tío lo miro a él.

Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, pero, por algún extraño motivo, le daba la sensación de que estaban conspirando contra ella.

Aquel mano a mano entre dos hombres era exasperante

Se hizo un repentino silencio. Aquélla era la táctica habitual de Sasuke.

Nunca discutía con ella, nunca trataba de persuadirla. Se limitaba a apoyarse cómodamente en el respaldo de su silla y esperaba a que ella se diese por vencida.

—Jamás he cuidado a un bebé —protestó ella sin demasiado convencimiento.

—Suske le irá diciendo qué tiene que hacer —le aseguró—. Cuando algo no le gusta, lo hace notar.

Igual que su tío.

Sakura le dio un liguero toquecito en la nariz a Suske.

—A ver a quién te pareces —murmuró muy bajito.

—Tome —Sasuke le tendió un papel.

Sakura lo miro interrogante.

—¿El bebé traía una hoja de instrucciones? —abrió la hoja y reconoció de inmediato la letra de Sasuke. Sin duda, eran notas que había ido tomando mientras su cuñada le decía lo que tenía que hacer—. Lo único que me temo es que hay algo que se le ha olvidado por completo. Resulta, que yo ya tengo un trabajo.

Sakura miró fijamente a su jefe, y resistió valientemente aquella mirada implacable y profundamente oscura como la noche.

—Contrataré a alguien temporalmente, hasta que regrese Konan. No tardará más de una semana en volver —con un gesto impaciente, se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

¿Así que la consideraba así de fácil de reemplazar? La verdad era que había empezado a considerarse indispensable en el trabajo. Si no, ¿de qué valían las largas horas de trabajo, el stress y las caras largas y las miradas inquisidoras de su superior?

El pequeño Suske apoyó la cara en el hombro de Sakura y se quedó plácidamente dormido. Sin duda, la información financiera y el ajetreo lo habían agotado.

—¡Todavía no era su hora de dormir! —protestó Sasuke, mientras leía el papel que ella había dejado sobre la mesa.

—¿Y qué quiere que haga, que lo despierte y le explique que tiene que esperar los nueve minutos reglamentarios? —Sakura se sintió repentinamente algo irritada. ¿Por qué? Era su cercanía. Sasuke Uchiha se había inclinado peligrosamente sobre ella y había sonado la señal de alarma.

De pronto, Sakura se levantó.

—Voy a acostarlo a su cuna —dijo, asumiendo por completo su nueva función.

Al entrar en la habitación del pequeño, sintió el agradable olor a bebé que había en todas partes. La verdad es que aquel temporal cambio de rutina no le desagradaba en absoluto. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba unas vacaciones y no le importaba nada que aquello fuera como un descanso pagado y con entretenimiento incluido.

Acostó al bebé y lo arropó cuidadosamente. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

—¿Sakura?

—Ya voy —dijo ella, al oír una voz impaciente que la llamaba desde la habitación contigua a la cocina.

Sasuke estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio y hablaba por teléfono. Le indico con la mano que se sentara.

¿Es que nunca dejaba de trabajar? ¿No le importaba nada más allá de su empresa?

Un rayo de sol se filtro por la ventana y se posó en su pelo negro y sedoso. Un mechón descarriado se había salido de su sitio y Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma con unos deseos irrefrenables de colocárselo delicadamente en su sitio, de hundir los dedos en ese cabello brillante y oscuro. Bajó la mirada, ruborizada por sus propios pensamientos.

—Le he pedido a la señora Chiyo que cuide a Suske el tiempo justo para que vaya a su apartamento por su ropa.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunto Sakura, algo molesta por una decisión que debía de haber tomado ella.

¿Qué decisión?

—Supongo que necesitará cosas para una semana, más o menos.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Eso quería decir…

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Tendré que quedarme aquí a dormir? ¿Durante una semana? —preguntó completamente desconcertada.

Una cosa era cuidar a Suske y otra pasar veinticuatro horas en el piso de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Como comprenderá, Suske no se desconecta a las cinco de la tarde y se vuelve a enchufar a las nueve de la mañana.

Sakura dudó unos segundos.

—Pero yo había asumido que por las tardes se ocuparía usted de él.

Trabajar con él era una cosa y vivir con él era otra muy distinta, aunque fuera como una empleada.

—Yo tampoco acabo nunca a las cinco de la tarde. Pensé que sería mucho mejor que se quedara aquí y así no tendría que ir y venir a horas intempestivas.

Sakura prefirió no mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, por supuesto, ¡Mucho más practico!

—Pediré un taxi. Necesitará esto —le tendió un manojo de llaves—. La más larga es la de la puerta principal.

Sakura asintió, mientras contenía el escalofrío que le había causado el roce de sus manos.

—Iré por mi abrigo —se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Sakura.

Volvió la cabeza alertada por aquella voz profunda y varonil.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Los ojos negros se fijaron en los de ella unos segundos. Después, los apartó y agarro el teléfono.

—Muchas gracias por darle de comer a Suske, señora Chiyo —murmuró Sakura, francamente agradecida.

El viaje a su apartamento había sido mucho más largo de lo que esperaba.

—De nada. Tengo un nieto de la misma edad —sonrió la señora Chiyo—. Mi Hijo viene a casa todas las tardes con él. Podrías pasaros por allí una tarde para que se junten los dos pequeños.

—Se lo agradezco. Sí, si que lo haremos. A los pequeños le vendría bien —Sakura sonrió.

Aquella mujer era realmente encantadora.

Trabajaba por las mañanas en la casa de Sasuke, lo cual iba a ser una gran ayuda para Sakura.

La despidió y cerró la puerta.

Se sentó un instante en el salón, pero, muy pronto el pequeño reclamo su atención.

—¿Te vienes conmigo a deshacer la maleta?

Pues vamos.

Agarró al niño y la maleta y se dirigió al dormitorio que ya consideraba como suyo.

Puso al pequeño en la alfombra y la maleta sobre la cama y comenzó a sacar las cosas y a ordenarlas en el armario.

—Como verás, sólo he traído pantalones, camisetas y algunos jerseys —le fue contando al fascinado Suske, que la miraba con intensa curiosidad. De pronto sacó un vestido de seda negra—. La verdad es que no tengo idea de para qué me he traído esto ¿Qué tal me queda?

Sakura se lo colocó encima y Suske se río a carcajadas.

—Bueno, no es para ponerse así.

Sakura colgó el vestido en el armario y cerró las puertas.

Miró de arriba abajo la habitación de color crema y verde claro. Una extraña sensación de irrealidad la invadió. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, en la casa de Sasuke? ¿Cómo se había dejado manipular para meterse en una situación así?

—Tú no eres el problema. El único problema que hay aquí es tu tío.

Agarró al pequeño en brazos y lo puso frente al espejo.

—Sí señor tu tío.

Se sentó en la cama y colocó al bebé en su regazo.

—¿Sabes? Cando conocí a tu tío, me quedé fascinada con él —Suske hizo un ruidito divertido—. De verdad, que fue así. Supongo que nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Hombres como Sasuke Uchiha no existían en el pequeño pueblo rural del que yo procedo. Por supuesto, ya he superado ese primer impacto que me causó y ahora lo veo de un modo totalmente diferente.

Pero, si quería ser realmente honesta consigo misma, tenía que admitir que continuaba resultándole tremendamente atractivo. Por supuesto, que no sería una excepción del género femenino, pues un hombre así debía resultarle atractivo a una amplia mayoría de sus congéneres.

Un ligero ronquido hizo que Sakura desviara su atención hacia Suske.

—¿Tan aburrida soy? —le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se lo llevó a la habitación para que durmiera.

Después de dejarlo en su cuna, se dirigió a la cocina. ¡Al fin iba a poder comer algo! Estaba muerta de hambre. Buscó en el frigorífico y encontró un suculento trozo de queso Cheddar y tomate. Se preparó un sándwich y se sentó a comérselo junto a la ventana.

La luz de la mañana ya se estaba desvaneciendo.

Miró el reloj y, en ese instante, oyó que la puerta principal se abría. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke tan temprano en casa?

Escucho varias voces de hombre.

Cruzó la cocina y se asomó.

Sasuke llevaba una caja enorme en las manos y se dirigía al estudio, seguido de tres hombres a los que jamás había visto antes. Lo que sí había visto antes eran el armario, la mesa y la silla que transportaban. De hecho, eran los que ella tenía en la oficina.

Poco después, los hombres salieron de nuevo al recibidor con las manos vacías, aunque Sasuke se las llenó con unos cuantos billetes y ellos parecieron satisfechos.

Segundos después, la puerta principal se cerró de nuevo.

Sakura agarró una silla y se sentó con el plato delante.

—¿Sakura?

Le dio un bocado al sándwich.

—¡Sakura! —la puerta se abrió—. ¿No me ha oído?

Ella levantó la mirada.

—Suske acaba de dormirse —le dijo.

Sasuke llevaba un traje oscuro, de los que solía ponerse en la oficina. Aquella imagen le resultaba más familiar. No por ello le resultaba más llevadera.

—Suske no se va a despertar —dijo Sasuke.

—Eso no era lo que decía anoche —murmuró Sakura.

—¿Aburrida? —miró el plato vacío—- Veo que le sobra tiempo.

—¡Aburrida! ¡Si no había podido comer nada hasta ahora! —protestó Sakura enérgicamente.

Él simplemente, no la escucho.

—Si va hacer café…—salió de la cocina.

—Pues no…

—Tráigamelo a la oficina —se detuvo un segundo y miró por encima del hombre—. Por favor.

Aquel por favor parecía sacado de un baúl al que accedía pocas veces. Era un vocablo que no estaba en el diccionario de uso de Sasuke Uchiha.

Poco después, Sakura entro en la oficina, taza en mano. La dejó sobre el escritorio de Sasuke y vio cuáles, exactamente, habían sido los bultos transportados hasta allí. ¡Eso le había parecido!

Eran su escritorio, su silla, su cajonera y su ordenador.

—¿Sorprendida? —Sasuke la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Y qué va a hacer la ayudante temporal que ha contratado? ¿Sentarse en la alfombra empuñando un cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo?

—No pude encontrar a nadie adecuado —dijo y se encogió de hombros—. Ni nadie que pudiera comprender su sistema de archivos. Me he pasado toda la mañana tratando de encontrar el archivo Hyuuga.

—Estaba en la bandeja de salida…

—Sí, al final descubrí que estaba allí.

—Fue el lugar donde me pidió que lo pusiera —dijo Sakura llena de razón.

—¡Sakura!

Lo miró por encima del hombro. Se sintió satisfecha: había logrado exasperarlo.

—¿Sí? —pregunto llena de inocencia.

—¿Pensaba tomarse un respiro ahora? —preguntó él insidiosamente—. Pues me temo que necesito estas cartas preparadas para mañana, por favor.

Sakura dudó unos segundos. Luego se acercó a su mesa y agarró el CD de información.

—Suske y yo tenemos planes para los próximos días —murmuró ella—. Tenemos algunos compromisos sociales.

—¿Planes? —Sasuke levantó la ceja con escepticismo.

—Vamos a ir a nadar —dijo ella, desafiante. Había visto una pequeña piscina inflable entre las ropas del pequeño.

—¿A nadar? —repitió Sasuke, pensativo—. Konan e Itachi también se lo lleva a nadar de vez en cuando. Hay una piscina abajo y un gimnasio.

—¿Usted cree que a Suske le gustarán las pesas? —preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tal vez para eso debemos esperar otro mes—dijo Sasuke con solemnidad y una ligera mueca de sorna. Los ojos se le iluminaron.

Sakura vio el profundo negro de su mirada y se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

Tragó saliva y se dirigió a su mesa.

Encendió el ordenador y conecto el CD de información al _dictáfono_.

Levantó la cabeza.

—No voy a oír a Suske si uso los audífonos —la luz que entraba por la ventana era cada vez más tenue. Extendió la mano y encendió la luz artificial.

—Yo estaré atento.

No hizo más que terminar la frase, cuando el sonido esperado resonó en el pasillo.

—Siga con esas cartas —murmuró Sasuke mientras se levantaba—. ¡No debería despertarse a esta hora, no le corresponde!

El indígnate comentario fue acompañado de una mirada impaciente al reloj.

Sakura conectó el _dictáfono_ mientras él salía de la habitación.

—¡Habrá que cambiarle el pañal! —dijo ella dulcemente.

Él se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta y ella tuvo que contener la risa.

Sus dedos comenzaron a correr por el teclado, mientras la voz Sasuke iba dictándole las cartas.

¡Así que Sasuke no había podido encontrar a nadie que la sustituyera! Se sintió satisfecha…Aunque no era difícil creer que le resultara casi imposible encontrar a alguien que lo soportara, ni siquiera temporalmente.

Levanto la cabeza al sentir su presencia. Llevaba a Suske en la silla transportable.

—¡No lo ponga ahí! —protestó ella al ver que lo dejaba en el suelo y en mitad de la habitación—. Está a mitad de la corriente.

—Aquí no hay corriente —respondió él, pero movió la sillita hacia una esquina, eso sí, con el ceño bien fruncido y una mirada exasperada.

—¿Satisfecha? —le preguntó secamente.

Sakura miró a Suske que estaba jugueteando con sus _patucos_. Quería averiguar a que sabían y, cuando lo hizo, decidió que no eran de su agrado, así que los lanzo sobre los papeles de Sasuke.

—Así quedan mucho mejor —dijo Sakura y no pudo contener la risa. Sasuke Uchiha, el gran hombre de negocios, cínico y respetable estaba realmente curioso con un par de _patucos _en la mano.

Decidió que, si no quería acabar teniendo serios problemas laborales, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir con las cartas.

Se colocó los audífonos y se puso manos a la obra.

Sasuke estaba en su escritorio y, de vez en cuando, discutía algo con Suske.

Sakura sonrió; el duro ejecutivo se volvía de mantequilla cuando hablaba con su sobrino.

Se había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa dejaba intuir la fortaleza de sus hombros.

Sería mejor que se concentrara en el trabajo.

En cuanto completó la última carta y la revisó un par de veces para comprobar que no había errores, la imprimió y se la paso a Sasuke. Él la miro por encima y la firmó.

—Deberían salir con el último correo —dijo él—. Hay un buzón en esta misma calle.

Sakura miró a la luz mortecina que entraba por la ventana con muy poco entusiasmo. La calle estaba mojada y no invitaba a salir.

—Pensé que las mujeres de campo estaban acostumbradas a las inclemencias del tiempo —dijo él, al ver su poca convencida mirada—. Siempre tuve la imagen de que no se amedrentaban por nada.

Sin responder, Sakura se fue a buscar su chaqueta. Volvió y metió las cartas en su maletín. ¡Acostumbrada a las inclemencias del tiempo!

Al salir, dio un sonoro portazo que dejó evidencia de su estado de ánimo.

Obvió, el ascensor y bajó por las escaleras. Llegó al portal, abrió la puerta y salió a toda prisa en dirección al buzón.

Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que Sakura no pudo darse cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo.

No sabía si el hombre había salido de entre las sombras o había aparecido corriendo desde otro extremo de la calle.

De pronto, tenía el brazo adolorido y estaba tirada en mitad de la calle.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un rato, no sabía cuánto. Al fin reacciono.

¿Cómo podía haberle sucedido aquello a ella? No se lo podía creer. La incredulidad dio pronto paso a la rabia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquel tipo a hacerle eso a ella?

Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Estaba adolorida por todas partes.

Entró en el portal y subió en el ascensor.

Sacó la llave del bolsillo y trató de meterla en la cerradura. Pero las piernas le temblaban, le temblaban, le temblaban…

—¿Sakura? —Sasuke había oído la llave y al ver que no entraba, decidió salir del estudio—. ¿Qué demonios…?

Estaba de pie en el salón, completamente lívida y con las ropas empapadas y llenas de barro.

—Alguien me arrancó el maletín con todas las cartas dentro —se quitó la chaqueta mecánicamente.

—¿Qué? —la miró de arriba abajo, realmente preocupado. Un músculo de la mandíbula se tensó—. ¿Le ha hecho daño?

—No —murmuró Sakura—. Pero, al arrancarme el maletín, me tiró al suelo…

¿O la había empujado? No tenía una imagen muy clara de lo que había sucedido. Las imágenes se entremezclaban confusamente.

Al ver aquella figura que se abalanzaba sobre ella había sentido terror. No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Con el recuerdo de ese instante, comenzó a temblar convulsivamente.

De pronto, sintió que unos brazos masculinos, poderosos y reconfortantes la estaban rodeando.

—Tranquila, Sakura, tranquila —dijo Sasuke con la misma dulzura con la que le hablaba a Suske.

La diferencia era que ella no era un bebé y que la cercana presencia de aquel cuerpo imponente provocaba algo más en ella que alivio.

De pronto, el miedo a lo sucedido se había transformado en miedo a que él pudiera rozarla, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo sensual que le resultaba la curva de su labio inferior?

Sintió un extraño calor que le subía desde el bajo vientre.

Bajó los ojos y se encontró con el sugerente agujero que se dejaba entrever por la abertura de su camisa.

El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad. ¡Dios santo! ¿No había tenido ya suficientes emociones por el día?

—Ya estoy bien, Sasuke —se forzó a decir ella, con la esperanza de que su voz no delatara el estado de desesperación que sentía.

Pero, durante unas milésimas de segundo, lejos de soltarla, la abrazó con más fuerza. ¿Acaso no la había oído? Sí, sí la había oído porque, momentos después la soltó.

—Estás temblando —dijo él y se apartó con cierta vehemencia—. Ve a darte un baño y a cambiarte de ropa. Yo le prepararé la comida a Suske.

Ella asintió tratando de evitar la mirada de Sasuke.

Prefirió darse una ducha en lugar de un baño y procedió a ella.

La cascada de agua caliente ayudó notablemente a suavizar el dolor de sus músculos constreñidos.

Estar en brazos de Sasuke no había colaborado mucho en la difícil tarea de rebajar a su estado de excitación. Sin embargo, si había sido de gran ayuda para hacer que se olvidara del incidente del maletín.

Se secó, se puso un par de pantalones limpios y un chaleco morado, y se encamino a la cocina.

Suske estaba sentado en su sillita y agitaba los puños animosamente, mientras veía a su tío remover la papilla que había en el plato.

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró Sakura.

Desató al pequeño y se lo puso en el regazo, dispuesta a darle de comer.

—He llamado a la policía —Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Si quieres hacer una denuncia formal, tendrás que ir mañana por la mañana a la comisaría.

Sasuke le dio la comida del niño y ella la agarró.

—Pero, claro, no está en la lista de prioridades de mañana —dijo ella con cierto resentimiento. Agarró la cuchara y comenzó a darle de comer al pequeño. Ya le parecía bastante sorprendente que se hubiera dignado a descolgar el teléfono y a llamar a la policía.

Suske comía con un entusiasmo envidiable.

Ella miró un segundo a Sasuke y vio que estaba preparando el biberón.

—Lo dejaré aquí para que se enfríe un poco

Sakura asintió, esperando que, tras eso, se marchara a su oficina. Pero no fue así.

Se sentó enfrente de ella, estiró las piernas y se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca en actitud indolente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba supervisando su técnica de alimentación?

—Ésta es la última —le dijo a Suske. El pequeño le dio un manotazo y se llenó de papilla—. ¡Vaya hombre! ¿Qué modales son esos?

Sasuke se levantó y agarro el biberón que había dejado en la pila para que se enfriara.

Se lo tendió a Sakura y Suske lo agarró con ganas.

Se tumbó en brazos de Sakura y se acurrucó cariñosamente.

Sakura lo abrazó amorosamente y no pudo evitar una sonrisa complacida al ver su rostro en tan placentero gesto.

—¿Quieres tener niños, Sakura?

Sakura levantó la cara sorprendida. La había tuteado y se había atrevido a hacerle una pregunta personal. Todo un triunfo.

—Sí, algún día —respondió ella, pero no añadió, _"Si encuentro al hombre adecuado"_

—Claro.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y puso el biberón sobre la mesa. El pequeño la miró y bostezó.

—¿Un día duro en la oficina? —le preguntó Sakura al bebé.

—Seguramente será más fácil si yo me quedo con él, mientras tú le preparas el baño —dijo Sasuke al ver que se levantaba.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —respondió Sakura y le dio al pequeño. Ella se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño, mientras Suske y su tío se quedaban en el salón.

Estaba claro que, para cuando ella regresara, Suske ya estaría enterado de todos los valores del mercado.

Cerró las cortinas de la habitación, sacó el pijama del bebé y entro en el baño y preparó la bañera.

Puso una toalla en el radiador para que estuviera caliente y salió a buscar al pequeño.

Entró al salón.

—Sasuke… —dijo y se paró en seco.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en el sofá, con el pequeño bien agarrado y reposando sobre su pecho. Ambos estaban completamente dormidos.

¿Quién había dormido a quién? Sakura sonrió.

Se aproximo al bebé, que protestó ligeramente, para quedarse dormido inmediatamente después.

Sakura se volvió al llegar a la puerta y miró a Sasuke. Así que no era Superman, después de todo.

Las líneas del cinismo se habían borrado de su cara. Pero, incluso dormido, su rostro era firme y anguloso.

Se notaba el movimiento de sus ojos a través de sus párpados. Estaba soñando. Tenía el pelo revuelto y unas cuantas ondas muy sensuales le caían sobre la frente.

Sakura decidió darse media vuelta e interrumpir aquella visión. La torturaba tanto atractivo.

—Creo que lo dejaremos el baño para mañana —murmuró suavemente al entrar al dormitorio.

Suske protestó ligeramente mientras lo preparaba para la cama. Pero, en cuanto lo dejó en su cuna, se tranquilizó de nuevo. Después de besarlo tiernamente, salió de la habitación.

Miró otra vez en el salón. Sasuke seguía en la misma posición.

Sakura sonrío y se fue a la cocina.

Abrió los armarios en busca de algo que cenar. A Sasuke parecía gustarle mucho la salsa de tomate, porque había para dar de comer a un regimiento. Le congratuló notablemente la noticia, pues la salsa Bolognesa era una de las pocas cosas que sabía cocinar.

Buscó los ingredientes necesarios y se puso manos a la obra, sorprendida por un repentino arrebato de felicidad que no sabía de dónde venía. Solía ser una persona bastante equilibrada y no entendía a qué se debían los cambios anímicos que estaba experimentando en las últimas horas…¿o sí lo sabía?

Puso la mesa, colocó la ensalada en el centro, apagó el fuego y se fue a su dormitorio. Allí se peinó y se pintó los labios. De pronto, se ruborizó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se preparaba para cenar como si de un acontecimiento especial se tratara? Prefería no hacer explícita la respuesta.

Al llegar al salón, Sasuke estaba todavía dormido.

—Sasuke —le murmuró mientras le tocaba ligeramente el hombro. Notó la dureza de sus músculos.

—Sakura —Sasuke sonrió, una sonrisa inesperada que la conmovió—. Estaba recuperándome del desgaste diario —le dijo mientras se levantaba—. ¿Dónde está Suske?

—Lo he metido en la cama mientras tú te recuperabas —Sakura sonrío—. He hecho…

No pudo terminar la frase. Sasuke miró el reloj y se levanto como una flecha.

—¡Dentro de veinte minutos viene a buscarme un taxi!

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó ella, decepcionada.

Sasuke farfullo algo incomprensible mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio. Luego, frunció el ceño.

—Hay comida en la cocina. Prepárate lo que quieras.

¡Ya lo había hecho! Sakura se quedó atónita, viendo cómo desaparecía por la puerta y se metía en su habitación.

¡Por eso había insistido tanto en que se quedara allí día y noche! Lo que quería era poder tener libertad para salir y entrar a su gusto.

¡Claro, así cualquiera! Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no le iba a importar Suske? Le importaba y mucho, siempre y cuando no fuera un impedimento con su vida social.

Volvió a la cocina y quitó los cubiertos que le había preparado a Sasuke.

Miró la enorme pila de espaguetis que había hecho. ¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar para comerse todo aquello? Se pasaría el resto de su vida comiendo pasta fría.

"_Hay comida en la cocina. Prepárate lo que quieras"_, le había dicho él. ¡Ya se había preparado lo que quería, suficiente para alimentar a un regimiento!

¡Aquello era ridículo! ¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionada? ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que Sasuke Uchiha hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida? ¿Por qué había supuesto que le gran hombre pasaría las noches allí con ella, disfrutando de una intimidad que no les correspondía?

Se decidió a cenar como era debido.

Abrió el frigorífico y se sirvió una copa de vino.

Después, se sentó a la mesa con su plato de pasta y la salsa recién hecha.

Pero, cuando disponía a hundir el tenedor en la suculenta combinación, apareció Sasuke.

Sin motivo aparente, soltó el tenedor al ver aparecer a Sasuke, mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata.

Uchiha miraba atónito el montón de pasta que había quedado en el escurridor.

Sakura se sintió en la necesidad de justificar el derroche, no sin cierto toque de ironía.

—Tengo mucha hambre —dijo y se metió en la boca una buena cantidad. Era el mejor modo de no seguir hablando. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a evitar que salieran todos los improperios que tenía contenidos dentro?

—¿Te las arreglarás bien tu sola con Suske?

Ella lo miró recelosa.

—Por supuesto.

—No te pases con eso —le advirtió él, mientras señalaba el vaso de vino.

Sakura casi se atraganta con el comentario, ¿Qué demonios pensaba, que iba celebrar ella sola una fiesta?

No respondió.

Él se dio media vuelta y desapareció. Segundos después, se oyó la puerta principal. Se había ido.

Sakura se quedó mirando la pasta que había en el tenedor, se lo llevó a la boca y lo masticó con desgana. La imagen de Sasuke en compañía de Karin la asaltó de pronto.

Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, se recompuso y los volvió a abrir. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su vino.

Con quién decidiera pasar él la noche no le incumbía. Pero, lo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer era pasarse las noches de niñera mientras él desarrollaba una activa vida social. ¿Qué demonios pensaba? ¿Es que creía que ella no tenía compromisos? ¡Pues estaba equivocado! Y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar nada por él.


	3. Capitulo 3

**_: Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Reservados todos los derechos._**

**_Estas son historias de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real son pura coincidencia._**

* * *

—¿Es que tu tío siempre se levanta así por las mañanas? —le pregunto Sakura al pequeño Suske, mientras le abrochaba el último botón del trajecito rojo.

Al oír la voz de Sasuke, Suske agitó las manos con entusiasmo.

—No me digas que vas a ser igual de musical como él —dijo Sakura con tristeza, y lo abrazó tiernamente, disfrutando del tierno aroma de bebé recién bañado.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de la hora a la que Sasuke había llegado, pero, sin duda, había sido una noche de éxito total, a juzgar por su estado anímico, sonoro y jocoso.

Por fin entré en la habitación.

—¿Todavía no estás preparada? —le dijo él y se detuvo bruscamente a mirar su reloj.

—¿Preparada para qué? —Sakura lo miró un tanto perpleja. Llevaba su traje de oficina.

—Para la reunión —le dijo Sasuke ciertamente exasperado, como si ella hubiera olvidado algo primordial—. Tenemos que salir dentro de diez minutos.

—¿Esperas que asista a la reunión?

—Bueno, ¿quién si no va a tomar notas? —pregunto Sasuke como si fuera un hecho comprobado que nadie más que ella en el mundo podía tomar notas en una reunión.

¡Pero si había una docena de personas que podían hacer ese trabajo!

—¿No puede hacerlo Tenten? —preguntó Sakura refiriéndose a su segunda ayudante. ¿Cómo era, que de pronto, se convertía en alguien completamente indispensable, de la noche a la mañana?

—¿Y quién se va a ocupar de Suske mientras tanto? ¿La señora Chiyo?

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

¡No podía hablar en serio!

—¡No puedes llevarlo a una reunión!

—¡Esta ansioso por asistir! —le aseguró y Suske agitó las manos con entusiasmo.

—No puedes… —le dijo Sakura mirando de uno a otro.

Estaba claro: el presidente y mayor accionista de la compañía podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Podía llevarse a una docena de niños o hermanitas de caridad. Daba igual, tendrían que ser aceptados.

—Pero, ¿y la sillita del coche?

—Está abajo. No hay problema —respondió, mientras salían de la habitación—. ¿Tienes algún problema en el brazo? ¿Te pasó algo grave por lo de ayer?

—No —respondió ella, sin poder evitar preguntarse a qué se debía aquella repentina preocupación. ¿Es que le interesaba de verdad o sencillamente quería saber si iba a estar disponible para el trabajo qué debía desempeñar? Se sintió ligeramente culpable por pensar así—. La verdad es que tengo el hombro un poco adolorido aún.

Sin duda, le había afectado algún músculo, porque le había dolido considerablemente durante la noche.

—Por cierto, ¿conseguiste imprimir las cartas anoche? —la pregunta llegó desde el pasillo.

Ella asomó la cabeza, realmente indignada.

—No, no pude. Suske se despertó dos veces y…

Vio demasiado tarde la sonrisa jocosa de si jefe.

Ella sonrió también.

De pronto, se preguntó cuántas veces se había tomado en serio cosas que no eran más que provocaciones.

—Tráete el CD y se lo daremos a Tenten para que las imprima.

Sakura asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.

.

.

Ya estaba mucho más tranquila y el hombro parecía menos persistente en sus ganas de hacer de aquel un día difícil.

Se dirigían a las oficinas Sharingan en el flamante vehículo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura había optado por sentarse atrás con Suske.

Llevaba la bolsa del pequeño sobre la falda azul que le había servido para sustituir los vaqueros que llevaba antes.

Estaba claro que aquélla no era la imagen de mujer de negocios con la que solía ir a la oficina. Y, por si no lo había estado tan claro para ella, Sasuke había dejado clara constancia con el gesto de extrañeza que había puesto al verla.

¿Qué esperaba?

Sacó un lazo que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se recogió el cabello.

La calle estaba realmente concurrida, llena de transeúntes que entraban y salían de las numerosas tiendas de la zona.

Quedaba menos de una semana para Navidad. Todavía no sabía con quién iba a pasar tan señalada fiesta.

Tenía que admitir que, en aquellas fiestas, siempre sentía un vacío.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico cuando ella tenía 8 años. No tenía hermanos, ni siquiera primos… Echó hacia atrás los hombros para darse ánimos y apartó la imagen de su mente.

Miró a Sasuke. Estaba completamente concentrado en la carretera. Tenía que admitir que era un buen conductor, tremendamente paciente con los peatones, la misma paciencia que tenía con Suske.

La verdad era que la única persona que parecía exasperarlo era ella.

Al girar a la derecha, apareció ante ellos el enorme edificio de la empresa Sharingan, con su prominente logo en la parte frontal.

Después de apagar el motor, salió del coche y agarró la silla del bebé.

Suske lo miraba con una seriedad absoluta, como si fuera un pequeño magante esperando a que su criado hiciera todo por él.

Sasuke le tendió su portafolio a Sakura y, empujando la sillita, se puso en marcha hacia el edificio.

Sakura agarró con la otra mano la bolsa del pequeño y lo siguió.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron a su paso. Él continuaba caminando con paso firme y seguro.

¿Acaso aquel hombre sentía miedo alguna vez?

—Buenos días, señor Uchiha.

—Buenos días, Ino —Sasuke no pareció en ningún momento consiente de la mirada de la recepcionista.

Después de todo, debía estar tan habituado a llamar la atención de las mujeres que ya no le afectaba.

Al llegar junto al árbol de Navidad, justo en el centro del recibidor, se detuvo. Apoyó los codos en el mango de la sillita de Suske y la chaqueta se ajustó escandalosamente a su monumental espalda.

Sakura se apresuró a dar al botón del ascensor y apareció un hombre muy atractivo, moreno y con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Fea! ¿Qué tal? Te he echado de menos estas dos mañanas pasadas.

—Hola, Sai —sonrió al joven administrativo con quien solía coincidir en el metro cuando iban a trabajar.

—¿Queda en pie lo de mañana?

Sakura quedó un poco perpleja. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Lo siento, Sai —empezó a decir, pero, al darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba escuchando, cambió el curso de la excusa—. Tendrá que ser un poco más tarde. ¿Te parece bien a las ocho en el Black Lion?

Sai asintió satisfecho, saludó a Sasuke con extremo respeto y miró con curiosidad a Suske.

Sakura también miró a Sasuke, ansiosa por conocer el resultado de su repentina estrategia. Por supuesto que su idea había sido cancelar la cita. Pero Sasuke Uchiha tenía que saber que su vida no giraba alrededor de Sharingan, que no vivía sólo por él y para él.

—Es sólo una cita entre compañeros —dijo ella con una inmensa sonrisa.

La mirada de Sasuke era explicita. Sin duda, le había arruinado los planes que él tenía.

Miró a Suske. ¡No podía ser! ¡Tenía exactamente el mismo gesto reprobatorio que su tío!

Aquello era injusto.

De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que había sido una niñería, una venganza por lo de la noche anterior.

Pero insistía, en ponerle en su sitio de vez en cuando, si no Sasuke Uchiha acabaría con ella.

Cuatro ojos seguían fijos en ella, mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que se abrieran las puertas del quinto piso.

—¡Tengo derecho a un poco de tiempo libre! —protestó ella.

—¿Y así es como pasas tu tiempo libre? —la miró con sorna, mientras empujaba la silla.

¡Que tenía de malo pasar su tiempo libre así! La mirada de sorna paternalista la exasperó. ¿Es que le resultaba gracioso pensar que un hombre podía disfrutar de su compañía?

Suske, aparentemente igual de divertido con la idea, también comenzó a reírse.

Aquello era demasiado.

Sakura miró a ambos con infinito desprecio y salió del ascensor.

Ya estaban en los dominios del gran jefe.

Se dirigió a su pequeña oficina, casi vacía y dejó la chaqueta allí colgada. Dejó la bolsa de Suske en la pequeña cocina que tenían allí.

Sasuke estaba de pie, junto a la ventana, con el pequeño Suske en brazos.

Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Estaba claro que si Sasuke llegaba alguna vez a tener sus propios hijos, _acabarían_ con stress antes de los seis meses.

La imagen de Sasuke rodeado por un montón de niños la estremeció de un modo particular.

¿Qué tenía que ver ella con eso?

—Iré a ver cómo está la sala de reuniones —le murmuró a Sasuke que estaba de espaldas.

Agarró su cuadernillo de notas y una enorme pila de papeles y salió del despacho. Pasó al pequeño dormitorio con baño que Sasuke utilizaba ocasionalmente y el comedor de los directores, hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones que estaba al otro extremo.

Después de dejar una copia de las notas de la última reunión para cada asistente y la agenda del día, se aseguro de que hubiera agua fresca disponible y café recién hecho.

¿Acaso Sasuke se había planteado alguna vez la posibilidad de casarse?

Dudaba de que jamás se hubiera encontrado mujer alguna que fuera capaz de divertirlo por más de cinco minutos.

Coloco una silla junto a la del señor director y miró el asiento vació. La vida amorosa de aquel hombre era igual que la profesional: un cúmulo de retos.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

Alzó la vista con una sonrisa al ver entrar a la secretaria y al director del departamento financiero, seguido de tres hombres más con trajes oscuros. Se sirvieron café y se sentaron a la mesa.

Sakura miró uno a uno. Todos ellos eran hombres y mujeres astutos y profesionales. Pero, en el instante en el que Sasuke entró por la puerta, todos parecían insignificantes.

—Buenos días —dijo al entrar mientras empujaba el cochecito de Suske al centro de la sala—. Es mi sobrino.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo respecto al bebé, sin ofrecer explicación alguna.

La verdad es que Sasuke Uchiha nunca daba explicaciones de nada.

Sakura miró con una sonrisa escondida los rostros perplejos de los asistentes. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a preguntar nada.

Sasuke abrió la sesión. Sakura agarro el lápiz y se puso a tomar notas, lo que alternó, incesantemente, con continuas miradas al pequeño Suske para comprobar que estaba bien.

El bebé estaba cómodamente sentado en su silla e intervenía ocasionalmente cuando oía la voz de su tío. Dejando constancia de su opinión. Todo cuanto Sasuke decía le parecía bien. Sakura sonrió.

Sin ser dictatorial, Sasuke llevó la reunión con su habilidad de siempre, incitando a los participantes a opinar, pero sin permitir que los oradores se excedieran más de la cuenta.

Cada vez que Sasuke intervenía, el resto de los asistentes mostraba un respeto absoluto por él. Sakura no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de ello. Aunque no tuviera ningún motivo para ello.

Al oír un comentario sobre la reunión que había tenido la noche anterior con el director de Ventas de una sucursal de Tokio, sintió un nudo en el estomagó. ¡No había sido una cita sentimental a la luz de las velas, sino una reunión de negocios!

Si fue externo o no, le era difícil saberlo. Lo que si notó fue un color intenso que le coloreó todo.

De pronto, la mirada de Sasuke se posó en ella. ¿Cómo demonios había notado unos breve segundos de distracción? Si ni siquiera estaba en su línea de visión.

—Recapitulando… —dijo él e hizo un rápido y claro resumen de lo tratado y de las conclusiones sacadas.

Sakura agarró el lápiz con fuerza y se puso manos a la obra, temerosa de perderse algo.

Por fin, concluyo la reunión.

Sakura miró el reloj y se acercó a Suske, mientras los ejecutivos y ejecutivas salían de la sala.

Sasuke comenzó a recoger sus papeles, sin evitar una mirada a su sobrino.

—¿Esta en profunda contemplación o está dormido?

—Más bien lo segundo —dijo Sakura, con un nudo en el estomagó al sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke.

Podía arreglárselas con el Sasuke Uchiha frío, distante y típico hombre de negocios. Pero ¿cómo enfrentarse a aquel hombre de gesto agradable y repentinamente paternal? ¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar para mirarlo a los ojos y no derretirse?

—Debería estar saltando de alegría por el éxito de la reunión —concluyó mientras se levantaba. No obstante, no parecía tener ninguna prisa—. ¿Un café?

Sakura se había levantado, pero la oferta de un café era lo suficientemente tentadora como para volver a sentarse.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Una galleta? —le ofreció él—. Puedes mojarla en el café, si quieres.

—¡Yo no mojo las galletas en el café!

—Lo haces cuando crees que no te estoy mirando —respondió él—. Y cuando dices mentiras, tus ojos te delatan.

Desconcertada por semejantes comentarios, Sakura le dio un soberano trago a su café.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué? —pregunto ella, totalmente ajena al bigote de espuma que el café le había dibujado.

—Esto —le quitó los restos de líquido con el dedo pulgar.

Y el mínimo roce de su mano, tan inesperadamente acometido, hizo que todo el cuerpo se le estremeciera, que el vello de la nuca se le pusiera de punta y que un ligero mareo sustituyera a un perfecto estado de vigilia.

La mirada de Sasuke Uchiha era, además, muy explícita. Estaba claro como el agua lo que estaba sucediendo y no tenía ningún reparo en hacerle ver que así era.

¿Había sido igualmente claro la noche pasada?

Agarró con fuerza la taza de café.

¿Le impresionaba a Sasuke ver su vulnerabilidad? ¿O simplemente le divertía?

Dejó la taza sobre la bandeja, mientras un tenso silencio se cernía entre ellos.

Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a Suske.

—¿Cómo puede alguien tan pequeño hacer tanto ruido?

Suske bajó el volumen, como si se hubiera dado por aludido.

Abrió los ojos y miró a los dos rostros adultos que se habían fijado en él.

Comenzó a protestar.

—¿Tienes hambre?

* * *

—le preguntó Sakura.

—Claro que debe tener hambre. Hace mucho que se ha pasado su hora de comer.

¿Y de quién se suponía que era la culpa? Desde luego, no era de ella.

—No ha sido idea mía el traerlo a una tediosa reunión —protestó ella entre dientes.

¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba quisquillosa e impaciente, Miró a su jefe.

—¿Es eso lo que opinas de tu trabajo aquí? —le pregunto Sasuke con fingida suavidad.

—A veces –mintió ella con un tono perverso.

—En tal caso, lo mejor sería que fueras pensando en buscar otro trabajo.

—Quizás lo haga —afirmó ella, con un tono frió y carente de emoción.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

Sakura sacó al bebé y se lo llevó a la cocina.

—No sé por que he dicho eso —confesó a Suske, mientras llenaba la tetera de agua y sacaba un bote de leche en polvo y un pote de la bolsa.

Se quedo mirando a Suske un momento, mientras un presentimiento de inquietud comenzaba a invadirla.

* * *

Gracias por la espera, pero tuve una infinidad de problemas con la historia, ya que el Pc me borro este capítulo y el cuarto, pero bueno tratare de subir lo antes posible.

¡Nuevamente Gracias por la espera!


	4. Capitulo 4

**_De: Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Reservados todos los derechos._**

**_Estas son historias de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real son pura coincidencia._**

* * *

—En seguida estará, no te impacientes —le dijo al inquieto guerrero que se removía en su silla —. La verdad es que el trabajo con Sasuke Uchiha podría clasificarse de todo menos de aburrido.

Vacío el contenido del pote en un plato para calentarlo en el microondas. Toda la papilla le salpico en el jersey.

—Debería ser yo la que llevara esto —le dijo a Suske, mientras le colocaba el babero—. Espérame aquí un segundo, que voy a buscar una silla.

En cuanto vio que Sakura desaparecía, comenzó a protestar abiertamente, en un tono ciertamente molesto.

—Hola, Sakura.

Era una voz femenina y familiar. Sakura se dio la vuelta y la vio. Era Karin, tremendamente sofisticada, con un imponente traje color rubí. Atravesaba la pequeña cocina con movimientos de una pantera y la mirada de un gato.

—Hola, Karin.

El olor a perfume _caro_ lo llenó todo.

—¿Sasuke está en la oficina? —miro a Sakura de arriba abajo.

Sakura se tragó la mirada y respondió.

Suske no dejaba de llorar como un desaforado.

—¿Qué demonios pasa a aquí? Hola, Karin.

—¿Qué es lo que parece? —dijo Sakura con impaciencia. Por fin, agarró una silla y consiguió colocarla en su sitio—. Estoy re decorando la oficina.

Karin sonreía coquetamente a Sasuke mientras le murmuraba algo sobre ir a comer juntos.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, incapaz de contemplar el espectáculo con la firmeza que se precisaba.

Sasuke agarró la silla y la colocó junto a Suske.

—¡Siéntate! —le ordenó. Agarró a Suske y se lo puso en el regazo—. ¿Conseguirás que se calle ahora?

Sakura no respondió lo que habría deseado responder, pero lo miró con indignación.

Sasuke agarró el bote vacío del puré.

—¿Pollo con verduras? Es lo mismo que comió anoche.

—Esto no es un restaurante a la carta —había agarrado un pote al azar—. Es lo que había.

Sakura miró al pequeño con una sonrisa para compensar la tensión que se había creado. Los bebes eran muy sensibles a la atmósfera que los rodeaba. Se sentía un poco culpable del estado de tensión en que se hallaba.

—¡Cosita guapa!

Se había olvidado completamente de la mujer que la observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Sakura se dio cuenta de que su mirada no era precisamente amistosa. ¡Lo de cosita guapa iba referido al caballero de seis meses, no a su imponente tío!, o eso quiso pensar.

—Vamos, Suske —le dijo con suavidad. Pero la pequeña boca permanecía sellada.

Aquella era, sin duda, una actuación estelar para tan concurrida audiencia. Lo estaban poniendo nervioso, no cabía duda.

La mirada intensa y devastadora de Sasuke acompañada de la presencia inquietante de Karin estaban haciendo estragos en el orden disciplinario del bebé.

—¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo? —murmuró Karin, en su sensual tono de siempre.

¿No podía estar hablando en serio? Pues sí.

Sakura se vio obligada a dejarle el asiento.

Karin agarró al niño que, inmediatamente, respondió con una sonrisa, abrió la boca y engulló con ganas la papilla.

¡Aquello sí que era el colmo! ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Es que él también tenía debilidad por las pelirrojas?

Sakura miró a Sasuke. Estaba apoyado en el fregadero, con los brazos cruzados, y totalmente absorto en el espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando frente a él.

No era de extrañar. Era como la imagen publicitaria de la perfecta madre y esposa, con Suske estratégicamente sentado en su regazo con el rostro angelicalmente iluminado.

—¿Me pasas el biberón, Sasuke?

Sakura se tensó al verle sonreír a la pelirroja.

En los últimos días, Suske había despertado en Sasuke un sentimiento paternal que seguramente, ni siquiera él sabia que existía. ¿Qué le decía aquella imagen?

—Sakura…

Suske, tan dulce y tierno, con su linda y perfecta cara, tenía cierto parecido con Karin. ¿Acaso se estaba imaginando a Sasuke casado con ella y con un bebé como aquél?

—¡Sakura!

Sakura alzó la mirada, La sonrisa de su jefe se había desvanecido.

—¡El teléfono!

Al darse cuenta de que el pitido del teléfono no paraba de sonar, salió a toda prisa.

—Sea quien sea, dile que le devolveré la llamada —dijo Sasuke, mientras ella desaparecía en dirección al despacho.

Descolgó el teléfono y atendió cortésmente la llamada.

Poco después ya estaba en la cocina de nuevo.

Al asomar la cabeza vio a Karin y a Sasuke riéndose juntos con relajada familiaridad. Suske participaba de la diversión.

—Era el señor Hyuuga —dijo ella, con una expresión sombría y contenida.

Sasuke alzó la mirada.

—¿Hiashi Hyuuga? —dijo él. La sonrisa se desvaneció—. ¿Y cómo no me has llamado inmediatamente?

Sakura se tensó.

—Porque me dijiste…

—¡Por Dios, Sakura! —la cortó en seco—. Seguro que puedes tener un poco de iniciativa de vez en cuando. Sabes perfectamente que me pasé todo el día de ayer tratando de localizarlo.

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? –preguntó ella incisivamente—. Yo no estuve aquí.

Sasuke ya había desaparecido en dirección a la oficina. ¿Es que siempre había sido tan arbitrario, tan poco justo y tan difícil para trabajar?

Quizás tuviera razón, había llegado el momento de que buscara otro trabajo.

—Necesita que lo cambien —la voz de Karin interrumpió seca y desdeñosa en mitad de sus pensamientos.

—Desde luego que necesita algo —respondió Sakura, sorprendida de tener tan inesperado aliado.

Al volver la cara y ver la cara de Karin comprendió que no hablaba de Sasuke, sino de Suske. Aquel espectáculo le devolvió el sentido del humor.

Karin depositó al bebé en brazos de Sakura. ¿Ya no era tierno y adorable? Ocultó una sonrisa complacida y vio a la imponente mujer salir de la cocina y dirigirse al despacho de Sasuke.

Por cierto, llevaba una notable corrida en las pantimedias, lo cual no coordinaba con su aspecto impecable. ¿Debía decírselo? Mejor no. ¿Por qué darle ese disgusto?

Agarró al pequeño y se dirigieron al baño.

—Vamos a darnos un repaso los dos.

Lo cambió y lo limpió. Lo peinó y le puso colonia, para que estuviera impecable.

Luego siguió con ella misma. Se lavó la cara y se secó.

A pesar de los esfuerzos por hacer desaparecer las manchas de su jersey, no lo logró, Aún quedaba pruebas de que Suske había comido puré de pollo con verduras. Desde luego, nada que ver con la sofisticación de la competencia.

Se quito el lazo del pelo y se peinó, dejando que la densa mata de pelo le cayera sobre los hombros.

Solía ir a la peluquería a que le cortaran las puntas, pero lo había llevado igual desde la adolescencia. Tal vez, había llegado el momento de cambiar de estilo. Tal vez podría hacerse unas mechas rojas.

La idea le provocó una sonora carcajada.

Agarró al bebé y salió, justo a tiempo para ver a Sasuke y Karin entrando en el ascensor juntos.

¡Eso sí que era el colmo! Sin tener en cuenta ni a Suske ni a ella, había optado por irse a comer con Karin!

—¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer nosotros? —miró al pequeño Suske que la observaba atentamente—. ¿Tendremos que quedarnos aquí unas cuantas horas hasta que el señor decida regresar?

Entró en su oficina, descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número ya habitual.

Al menos, podría haber tenido el detalle de decirle a dónde iba y cuándo pensaba regresar.

—¿Taxis Osuki?

—Hola Tayuya. Soy Sakura de Sharingan. ¿Podrías mandarme un taxi cuanto antes?

—Sí, un segundo…

Sakura miró al pequeño Suske. No lo comprendía ¿Es que Suske tampoco le importaba, es que tan sólo había sido la novedad lo que lo había hecho cambiar ligeramente durante unas horas?

—De acuerdo. Dentro de diez minutos llegará un taxi. ¿Para quién es? ¿Para ese jefe tuyo que está como un bombón helado?

Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa después de colgar el teléfono.

—Es una pena que el contenido no tenga nada que ver con el envoltorio —dijo Sakura mirando a Suske—. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco es que sea perfecto. La boca… la boca por ejemplo, cuando sonríe la tuerce.

Se levantó del escritorio y se dispuso a salir.

—Y casi siempre lleva el pelo demasiado largo —se pasaba la vida pidiéndole que reservara hora en la peluquería y nunca podía ir.

Pronto, se dio cuenta de que Suske se quedaba estaba absorto en algo. Era la puerta que se abría.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella sin pensar. La repentina aparición la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Es mi oficina —respondió él fríamente.

—Pensé… —decidió centrar sus esfuerzos y su atención en Suske, para evitar la mirada de Sasuke.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Sasuke en la puerta? ¿Habría oído alguno de los estúpidos comentarios que había hecho ella?

Frunció el ceño. Había algo en su mirada que la incitaba a desconfiar.

—¿Estás preparada? Voy por las llaves del coche —salió de la oficina.

—No hace falta que te molestes —dijo ella mientras se ponía el abrigo—. Ya he pedido un taxi.

Él se volvió realmente sorprendido por la noticia.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque no me parecía justo para Suske tenerlo esperando hasta que tú volvieras —dijo ella.

—Pero si estoy aquí.

—Ése no es el asunto.

—¿No? —la miró realmente confuso—. Entonces, ¿cuál es?

—Lo que ocurre es… —Sakura no sabía que decir. Tardó unos segundos, hasta que, por fin, descubrió qué le estaba pasando: celos.

No había pedido el taxi por Suske, sino por despecho. Tuvo que reconocerlo y, aquel mismo reconocimiento, la desconcertó por completo.

—El taxi está a punto de llegar —murmuró ella, desesperada por escapar de la insidiosa mirada de su interlocutor.

Agarró el cochecito y salió en dirección al ascensor.

Había visto a muchas mujeres pasar por la vida de Sasuke en los últimos dieciocho meses. ¿Por qué, entonces, estaba experimentando aquel terrible ataque de celos?

Sakura pulsó el botón.

Había llegado a auto convencerse de que era completamente inmune a los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha. Y, sin embargo, era realmente vulnerable.

Miró a Suske con una sonrisa dulce.

—Tú sabes que eres gran parte responsable de esto —le dijo.

Había sido, precisamente, ver el lado paternal de Sasuke lo que la había perturbado.

—No siempre me gusta el señor director de la empresa Sharingan —dijo ella—. El problema es que me encanta cuando es tu tío.

Ahí, precisamente, estaba el problema.

Una cosa era esa atracción física que muchas otras mujeres sentían por él. Pero, otra muy distinta, era ir más allá.

Por suerte, la recepcionista estaba enzarzada en una animosa conversación cuando pasó por delante de ella, lo que evitó el interrogatorio de turno sobre quien era Suske y cómo había caído en sus manos.

En cuanto salió, vio que el taxi paraba delante de ella.

El conductor la saludó, la ayudó a plegar la sillita y a meterse en el taxi.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó finalmente el hombre.

—A Sounth Slim, por favor.

—Al parque de Koi Norte —dijo una voz profunda al abrirse la puerta otra vez.

El tío de Suske se sentó junto a ella.

—Sí, señor —respondió el taxista, sin tener en cuenta la orden anterior.

Sakura estaba furiosa. Miraba al conductor, luego Sasuke, luego al conductor, luego a Sasuke.

¡Qué típico de él, darle una orden al taxista sin mediar ningún tipo de explicación!

Pero igualmente indignante era el modo en que el taxista había aceptado su orden sin rechistar.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño —le dijo él, con una sonrisa torcida—. Te van a salir arrugas horrorosas. Además, estas asustando a Suske.

Sakura lo ignoró por completo. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado seriamente que corría peligro de enamorarse de aquel hombre?

De acuerdo, podía ser que tuviera un punto tierno con su sobrino, pero el resto del tiempo… Estaba realmente harta de su arrogancia, de su frialdad, de no significar nada.

—¡Por favor, Sakura, cómete un sándwich! —le dijo Sasuke—. Te pones de muy mal humor cuando tienes hambre.

¡De mal humor! ¿Cómo quería que estuviera, bailando conga? No sería por meritos de él.

¿Y qué quería decir con eso de _"cómete un sándwich"_?

Miró el paquete que había depositado en el asiento.

—¿Has secuestrado el taxi porque quieres irte de picnic en pleno mes de diciembre?

—Suske necesitaba aire fresco. Ayer se pasó todo el día encerrado en casa —dijo él en un tono reprobatorio.

Sakura abrió la boca para defenderse, pero no emitió sonido alguno. No iba a caer en la trampa otra vez.

De algún modo, le sorprendió gratamente que Sasuke hubiera elegido la compañía de un bebe y la suya para compartir la comida. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta cuál era la otra pelirroja alternativa.

—Son iguales —murmuró él.

—¿Las mujeres? —preguntó Sakura sin pensar ¿Es que ya se había cansado de Karin, tal y como se había cansado de todas sus predecesoras? Sin saber por qué, sintió cierta lástima por ella.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Ah! Te referías a los sándwiches.

Sasuke la miraba perplejo.

—¡Muy democrático! —añadió ella.

—Práctico. Así no podrás discutir sobre que sándwich quieres.

Sakura lo miró de reojo.

—¿Sabes por qué te contrate? —le pregunto—. No fue porque me pareciera que estuvieras más calificada que las demás candidatas, sino porque pensé que eras pacífica.

—¿Quieres decir que me contrataste porque creías que sería devota y fiel, como un ratoncito que iría detrás de ti sin protestar jamás durante los próximos cuarenta años? —pregunto Sakura. Eso era lo que había sido durante los primeros meses, un ridículo ratoncito, eficiente y obediente.

—¡Naturalmente! La perfecta secretaria —respondió él con una mueca—. ¿Me puedes explicar cómo has podido salirme así?

—¿Buena suerte, lo llamaríamos? —sugirió Sakura, en espera de algún comentario insidioso por parte de él. Pero no hubo respuesta.

¿A qué se debía aquel silencio? ¿Era acaso el reconocimiento táctico de su buen trabajo, de su eficiencia?

¡Ya era hora de que lo hiciera explicito!

Miró la bolsa que salía de su bolsillo.

—¿Migas de pan? —preguntó.

—Para los patos —respondió él.

—Claro, por supuesto —¿qué otra cosa podía llevar el presidente de Sharingan en su bolsillo de su carísimo abrigo?

—Mira a tu derecha, Suske, ése es un árbol de cerezo —dijo Sasuke.

Pero Suske parecía mucho más entretenido con su dedo pulgar de lo que jamás podría estarlo con un árbol.

—Me temo que todavía no tiene ni la más ligera idea de cuál es su derecha y cuál es su izquierda —le aclaró Sakura a Sasuke, mientras éste abría la puerta.

Le subió la cremallera del abrigo a Suske y, juntos, salieron del taxi.

.

.

—¡Dejen comer a los demás! —Sakura reprendió a dos coloridos patos que no permitían a los demás probar bocado. Se retiró el pelo y miró a Sasuke.

—Tira el pan al agua —le dijo a su sobrino.

Suske miró el pan que tenía, lo inspeccionó unos segundos y optó por metérselo en la boca.

Sakura sonrió.

Se volvió y admiro el paisaje. El parque era muy hermoso, rodeado por un lago. Giro y admiro el resto del entorno. Todavía no había tenido tiempo de conocer Tokio como era debido. Pero tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. La mayor parte de sus fines de semana se los había pasado trabajando para Sasuke.

—Queda un sándwich —murmuró ella.

—¿La mitad para cada uno? —preguntó Sasuke—. A menos que te sientas totalmente altruista hoy.

—No —dijo ella alegremente, mientras partía en dos el sándwich restante.

Aquella era una situación francamente curiosa.

¿Qué hacía paseando por el parque a aquellas horas, con el presidente de una gran empresa vestido con un traje inmaculado y empujando un cochecito con un bebé dentro?

Pero lo más extraño era que se sentía totalmente cómoda y relajada. No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca. La compañía de Sasuke era más que agradable.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, vio cómo dos mujeres de mediana edad se volvían a su paso. ¿Es que no había mujer que se resistiera a él?

La ligera brisa procedente del lago le revolvió el pelo.

—Parece que necesito un buen corte de pelo —dijo él—. Como suele ocurrirme siempre.

Ella sonrío perturbada por el descubrimiento. Efectivamente, había estado escuchando sus comentarios.

—Mira, Suske, esos patos vienen hacia nosotros —Sakura metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó las migas.

Suske bostezó.

—Creo que habría preferido que lo lleváramos a un museo —le explicó Sasuke.

—O a la bolsa de Tokio, o al parlamento —añadió Sakura después de tirar un puñado de pan a los patos.

—No había hecho esto desde hacía años —dijo Sasuke. Los ojos le brillaban de un modo muy especial—. Es realmente terapéutico.

¡Terapéutico! Vaya, así que el gran Sasuke Uchiha iba a resultar humano y todo. ¿Acaso la presión de llevar una gran empresa podía con él? ¿Se sentía indirectamente responsable del sueldo de cientos de personas?

Sakura miró su perfil anguloso y firme. No, no tenía miedo.

Pero sí era cierto que Suske le había removido algo dentro.

Sakura sintió una ráfaga de frío y decidió comprobar que el bebé estaba bien abrigado.

—Con eso que lleva puesto podría sobrevivir a los fríos de la Antártida —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Te apetecería un té?

—Y un buen trozo de pastel —dijo Sakura con una entusiasmada sonrisa. Pero no sabía por que razón la propuesta la había hecho particularmente feliz.

No quería que aquella tarde terminara nunca.

* * *

Bien, eh acabado lo antes posible.

Pero me temo que el siguiente capitulo tardara un poco por motivos de tiempo, vacaciones etc etc.

Gracias de ante mano por su espera y su comprensión y por sus Reviews, créanme cada uno de ellos me hace muy feliz.


	5. Capitulo 5

**_De: Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Reservados todos los derechos._**

**_Estas son historias de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real son pura coincidencia._**

**_

* * *

_**

Suske estaba casi dormido. Sus párpados se iban cerrando poco a poco .

—¿Por qué Konan no lo dejó con tu madre? —pregunto Sakura. Parecía más lógico que lo dejara con la abuela que con el tío.

—Mis padres están en Osaka. Han ido a pasar la Navidad con mis tíos.

—Claro…

—Sakura, ¿De verdad que te parecen aburridas las reuniones?

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema de repente?

—No debería haber dicho eso —murmuró un poco dolida por la pregunta. Pero, al mirarlo, vio esa sonrisa burlona que nunca esperaba.

—Yo también las encuentro tremendamente aburridas de vez en cuando.

—¿De verdad? —ella sonrió incrédula.

—Pero eso, señorita Haruno, es totalmente confidencial.

—Por supuesto, señor Uchiha —le aseguró ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

Al salir del parque, Sakura miró su reloj.

De pronto, se detuvo.

—¡Sasuke! —dijo ella—. Tienes una reunión con el señor Hyuuga dentro de media hora.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¿Cómo no me lo has recordado? —dijo él.

—Lo siento, la verdad es que con tanto jaleo se me ha olvidado —no era un ordenador y sin poder consultar su agenda no era capaz de recordarlo todo.

—¡Es absurdo tener una reunión a estas horas días antes de Navidad!— protestó él.

Sakura reprimió una sonrisa. Eso era precisamente lo que Hiashi Hyuuga, director de una gran compañía, había dicho cuando, Sakura lo había llamado para concertar la cita.

—Suske y tú marchaos a casa en un taxi —le dijo—. Yo llamaré otro para ir directamente a la oficina. Si no hay mucho tráfico, llegaré a tiempo.

Sakura lo miró extrañada. La acuciante prisa de su voz no correspondía con la apatía de sus acciones. ¿Acaso a él le costaba tanto como a ella acabar con aquella maravillosa tarde en el parque?

¡Cuidado! Tampoco había que leer de más en el hecho de que un hombre de negocios, por muy obsesionado que estuviera con su trabajo, fuera capaz de disfrutar, de vez en cuando, de un pequeño descanso. Y ante todo, no se podía permitir el olvidarse de que la estrella de la fiesta era Suske.

Pero había sido realmente agradable.

Sasuke había estado con ella como con alguien con quien disfrutara de verdad, no como una empleada a la que, simplemente, tuviera necesidad de soportar.

Ya en el taxi, volvió la cabeza para ver la solitaria figura que se quedaba atrás.

.

.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le murmuró Sakura al pequeño Suske que acababa de tomarse el biberón. Le limpió la boca, le quito el biberón, se levantó y se encamino al salón con el bebé en brazos.

Lo dejo en la mantita granja que había en el suelo. Estaba llena de animales sonoros con distintos tactos. El pequeño comenzó a explorarlo todo con los dedos.

—Los que más me gustan son los elefantes —dijo ella, y atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana. Bostezó y se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente cansada—. Especialmente el elefante que tiene ese gran sol de sombrero.

Miró por la ventana y se pregunto si Sasuke estaría aún en la oficina.

Se puso a tararear una canción y se sentó junto a Suske. Se apoyo en el sofá y escuchó atenta los ruidos que venían de vida, esperando un sonido de llaves.

Por Fin, la puerta se cerró. Era él.

—¿Sakura? Estoy en casa.

—Ven, estamos en el salón —sonrió a Suske—. El señor ha regresado a sus dominios.

Los pasos firmes y decididos eran inconfundibles. Su figura monumental llenó en segundos el vano de la puerta.

—¿Así es como pasáis la tarde? —dijo con sorna.

—Ya ves, trabajando en la granja —respondió Sakura mientras miraba a Suske y le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Me gustan los elefantes, Suske. Especialmente el que tiene el sombrero con el sol rojo —añadió.

Sakura soltó una ligera carcajada, que acompañó Suske, y él la miró interrogante.

—Nada —negó ella—. Suske y yo nos entendemos.

Sakura se levantó y agarró al niño en brazos.

—Vamos, pequeño, al baño.

Sasuke se echó la mano al bolsillo y rebuscó.

—Toma —le tendió una bolsita de farmacia—. Lo he comprado de camino a aquí. Debería ayudar.

Ella lo miró confusa. Sacó el pequeño tubo de su caja. Era una crema muscular. ¿Cómo sabía que le dolía el hombro si no había dicho nada en todo el día?

—Sería mejor que te echaras un poco —le ordenó—. Prepararé a Suske para el baño.

Se quito la chaqueta, se subió las mangas y agarró al bebé.

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella.

Fingió concentrarse en el prospecto de la crema para disimular el estado de agitación en el que se hallaba.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Al levantar los ojos y ver su reflejo, se ruborizo. Tenía una sonrisa boba y satisfecha con tremendo esmero que la delataba. Parecía que Sasuke le hubiera regalado flores.

Abrió el bote y arrugó la nariz al oler el fuerte aroma de la pomada. Desde luego, no era un Chanel, pero el resultado sería mucho más efectivo.

Después de aplicárselo, se metió en el baño, se lavó las manos, se peinó y aprovecho para ponerse un poco de labial.

Por fin, salió en busca de Sasuke.

Estaba en la cama, sentado, y trataba desesperadamente de secar al bebé.

—¡Vamos, Suske, ayuda un poco!

Lo ignoró por completo y continuo agitando los pies en el aire, descolocando la toalla con la que Sasuke insistía en taparlo.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o realmente Sasuke parecía tener ciertos problemas? Debía ser una verdadera experiencia para él que el orden se tambalease de aquella manera.

—Casi se queda dormido en el baño —dijo Sasuke, mientras miraba a su pequeño sobrino con inmenso cariño.

—Está agotado —respondió Sakura con la mejor voz de niñera que encontró.

Sasuke le tendió el bebé y pareció realmente aliviado cuando ella lo agarró.

—¿Estas muy cansadito, bebé? —le preguntó Sakura a Suske—. No me extraña que lo estés.

Concentró todas sus energías en prepararlo para la cama y se olvidó durante unos segundos del mundo circundante. Sasuke la miraba fijamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Sakura besó al pequeño en la mejilla y lo tumbó en su cuna. Casi de inmediato, Suske comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Lo observó durante unos segundos y se dio media vuelta, chocándose con Sasuke.

Lo pilló completamente desprevenido y perdió el equilibrio.

Ella se enganchó a sus hombros y a él se le enganchó el pie en la alfombra.

Juntos, cayeron sobre la cama.

Durante unos segundos, Sakura no sabía ni qué pensar. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir el cuerpo masculino que se había sepultado bajo el suyo.

De algún modo, su pierna derecha había quedado atrapada entre las de él. El rostro de él estaba sólo a unos pocos centímetros del de ella.

—¡Diablos, Sakura! ¿Nunca se te ocurrió dedicarte al rugby? Con una técnica así podrías haber derribado a cualquier enemigo —murmuró Sasuke, mientras trataba ponerse de pie.

—No deberías ponerte detrás de mí —protestó ella, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que tenía la sensación de que se podía caer en cualquier momento—. Además, esa alfombra es realmente peligrosa. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si cualquiera de los dos hubiera tenido a Suske en brazos.

—Bueno, no ha sido así —replicó Sasuke indignado, mientras descendía por el pasillo.

—Voy a quitarla de ahí mañana a primera hora —Sakura lo siguió.

—Pues, con tu propensión a caerte, sería mejor que quitaras todos los muebles de esa maldita habitación —Sasuke se detuvo bruscamente, tanto que Sakura casi choca con él—. ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo? ¿De verdad que todo viene por una maldita alfombra?

—No lo sé —farfullo ella, mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Realmente parecían un par de niños de cuatro años peli ando por un juguete roto.

Sakura, no obstante, se daba cuenta de que aquella riña no había sido motivada realmente por una miserable alfombra.

Observó a Sasuke mientras rebuscaba una botella de vino en la nevera.

Por fin, sacó dos copas y las llenó. Le ofreció una a Sakura con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—¿Tregua? —preguntó y levantó su copa.

—Tregua —respondió ella incapaz de sostener la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre. Bajó los ojos y dio un sorbo a su vino.

El aroma a guiso de pollo le hizo levantar la cabeza.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella—. ¿Es pollo?

—Ya ves, una pequeña nimiedad que he preparado mientras te ponías pomada —respondió él con autosuficiencia.

—Ya, ¿Y por qué me parece que el pollo tiene escrito el nombre de la señora Chiyo?

—Bueno, he de admitir que ella ha colaborado bastante. La olla a presión ha hecho el resto.

La tensión desapareció Sakura sonrió.

—Voy a darme una ducha rápida —continuó él—. ¿Te importaría poner la mesa ya que yo he hecho la cena?

Una leve carcajada resonó por el pasillo mientras él se alejaba con dirección al baño.

.

.

Sakura dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo en el plato vacío.

Se sentía cálida y relajada. Una agradable sensación la envolvía. Había muchos ingredientes para ella: buena conversación, una rica comida y un vino delicioso. Los pocos silencios acontecidos habían sido relajados y fáciles.

Sasuke la miró.

—¿Fruta? ¿O prefieres queso y galletas? —le ofreció él.

—No puedo comer más, estoy completamente llena —confesó ella—. Eres un cocinero maravilloso —le dijo con sorna.

Se preguntó si aquella relación podría ser así de fácil para siempre.

—¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un café en el salón? —Sasuke se levantó a preparar la cafetera.

—De acuerdo respondió ella y recogió los platos de la mesa.

—¿Podrías sacar unas rodajas de pan del congelador? Las necesitaremos para desayunar mañana.

Sakura asintió y abrió el congelador. Allí descubrió varios bizcochos de frutas congelados en bolsas.

—¿Te gustan los bizcochos? —le pregunta ella realmente extrañada. ¿Desde cuándo a Sasuke le gustaban las cosas dulces?—. El frigorífico está lleno.

—¿Si? —preguntó él realmente incómodo—. ¿Cuántos hay exactamente?

—Siete…no, ocho —respondió ella. Aquel hombre era un verdadero saco de sorpresas—. Incluso, puede que haya otro al fondo.

—¿Nueve? —estaba realmente sorprendido—. Mi madre no deja de hacerme bizcochos. Parece ser que me encantaban cuando tenía 10 años y se empeña en mantener que aún me encantan.

—¿Te hace un bizcocho cada vez que viene? —Sakura no pudo aguantar la risa.

Lo siguió al salón.

—Es culpa mía, debería sacarla de su error…—confesó él algo apesadumbrado.

—Pero eso requiere mucho tacto y diplomacia, ¿No es así?

Él dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y Sakura se sentó en el sofá.

—Sí, algo así —respondió Sasuke con un cómico gesto.

Sirvió el café y le dio una taza a ella.

El se acercó a la ventana, miró unos segundos y, por fin, cerró las cortinas.

—¿Siempre has vivido en Tokio? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Crecí en las afueras, respondió él mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a ella. Cruzó las piernas en un gesto poderoso y seguro—. Pero, excepto un breve periodo que pasé en Osaka mientras estuve casado, he vivido casi todo el tiempo en Tokio. No me gusta tener que ir y venir.

Sakura alzó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida.

—No sabía que habías estado casado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Fue hace ya tiempo —dijo con ligereza.

Durante unos segundos, Sakura pensó que no estaba dispuesto a continuar. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Se volvió hacia ella y se apoyó en un brazo.

—Cometí un error, Sakura.

Un error que no tenía intención alguna de repetir.

Sakura interpreto el mensaje tácito sin necesidad de explicación alguna.

De pronto, sin motivo aparente, Sasuke soltó una suave risa.

—Por favor, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme con esos enormes ojos como si se tratara de la mayor de las tragedias? —suavemente le tocó el rostro—. Yo era demasiado joven y supongo que mi ego masculino me levó a hacer algo que realmente no quería. Pero eso fue todo. El daño no perdura.

Sakura sintió un calor agradable. Su preciado tacto era la causa. Sonrió.

No le creía. Por muy poco importante que él quisiera hacer creer que fue el matrimonio, no se creía que pudiera no haber dejado señal alguna en él.

—Me ha llamado Konan —dijo él, dando por cerrado el tema de su matrimonio.

—¿Si? —respondió Sakura ausente, más centrada en la información anterior.

Quería evitar que su curiosidad pudiera traicionarla. Pero le era imposible no hacerse preguntas sobre la mujer que un día fue esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura sintió un desagradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Seguramente, nunca más volvería a adquirir un compromiso así con nadie más.

—Parece ser que Itachi está respondiendo bien al tratamiento. Pero, seguramente, tendrá que estar en el hospital otras dos semanas. Después, necesitará diez días de convalecencia antes de ser capaz de viajar.

—¿Konan se va a pasar un mes fuera? —preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

No le importaba pasar allí unos cuantos días más, pero un mes…

Ver a Sasuke a primera hora por la mañana, con el pelo mojado y recién afeitado, verlo a última hora de la noche, compartir su casa, estar con Suske… era más de lo que cualquier mujer podría soportar sin cometer el terrible error de enamorarse.

—Tengo una semana de vacaciones después de Navidad.

—Posponlo.

—¿Cómo he tenido que hacer ya en tres ocasiones? —preguntó ella con dureza. Igual que había tenido que cancelar tantas citas de fin de semana, sin que a él le importara en absoluto, como si su vida no tuviera importancia.

Se armó de valor.

—Lo siento Sasuke… —dijo con total determinación.

—Lo sientes, pero… —preguntó él, mientras podía la taza en la bandeja—. No seguirás pensando que no eres capaz de ocuparte de Suske.

¡Que ocurrencia!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa una vez más.

—Porque has pasado el período de prueba con éxito —dijo él.

Sakura tragó saliva y trató de controlar los sudores que aquella profunda mirada le provocaban. No era Suske el problema.

—Entonces, quedamos así, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo él suavemente.

—Sí —murmuro ella, mesmerizaba por la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha. Había algo hipnótico en sus ojos, en el movimiento de sus labios.

Sakura se perdió en una burbuja de irrealidad que la rodeó por completó. Le habría resultado tan fácil dejarse caer sobre aquel cuerpo protector, sobre aquel pecho musculoso y compacto…

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que había perdido en algún lugar del que no podía regresar y luchó por recobrar la lucidez.

—¿Más café? —le ofreció a Sasuke.

De pronto, él se puso de pie.

—¡Escucha! —le dijo.

Sakura lo miró extrañada.

—¿Suske? —lo único que oía en la casa era la respiración del pequeño.

—No. Ven —la agarró de la mano y la llevó por el pasillo.

—¡Sasuke! Protestó ella, como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

Abrió las ventanas de la habitación y se asomaron.

—¡Es un coro! —dijo ella entusiasmada, mientras veía a una multitud llegar a la plaza.

—Las Escuelas de la zona organizan esto todos los años —le explicó Sasuke—. ¿Quieres bajar mientras yo me ocupo de Suske?

¡No sin él! ¿Qué sentido tenía? Se las arregló como pudo para reprimir las palabras. Sonrió cálidamente, agradeciendo, así, el ofrecimiento.

—Escucha ese villancico —dijo él, al reconocer la melodía—. Es uno de mis villancicos favoritos.

—Sí, también mío —reconoció Sakura. Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. El sonido de aquella canción le trajo recuerdos de su infancia—. Konan e Itachi se perderán la primera Navidad de Suske.

Sasuke asintió.

—Supongo que vas a pasar el día de Navidad con tu tía.

Sakura se tensó, pero trató de responder de un modo distendido.

—¿Quiere eso decir que me vas a conceder veinticuatro horas para mí?

—Puede incluso que Suske y yo te demos un día más —le concedió Sasuke—. Pero ni un segundo más.

"_Te está tomado el pelo"_ , se dijo Sakura tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de vacío que le habían provocado sus palabras. Estaba claro que Suske y él podían prescindir de ella.

De pronto, el silencio se rompió con una voz nítida, clara y hermosa de un niño.

La última nota murió y ella se volvió hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa se le congelo en los labios. Por primera vez, Sasuke Uchiha no era su jefe, ni el tío de Suske, sino única y exclusivamente un hombre que miraba a una mujer.

* * *

**¡Perdón! -**

** Sé que me demore demasiado en actualizar, pero estuve sin Internet durante un periodo largo debido a las vacaciones.**

**Muchas gracias por esperar.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**¡Volví!**

**Sé que las disculpas no serán de mucha ayuda debido al tiempo que ha pasado, así que nos les quito más tiempo y a leer**

**_Reservados todos los derechos._**

**_Estas son historias de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real son pura coincidencia._**

* * *

La expresión fue fugas, unos segundos, pero se quedaron escritos como si hubieran estado labrados por fuego.

—Está empezando a hacer frio —dijo él de pronto—. ¿Entramos?

Ella asintió, incapaz de formular palabra.

Desde el dormitorio lo vio cerrar las ventanas.

Recorrió su espalda con la mirada; era fuerte, compacta.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al salón. Allí, agarró la bandeja.

En ese instante, Sasuke entraba por la puerta.

—Voy a preparar el biberón de Suske.

Al entrar en la cocina respiró profundamente.

Oyó a Sasuke hacer algo, pero no sabía muy bien qué.

Al asomarse por la puerta, lo vio con una bolsa de deportes.

—Me bajo al gimnasio —dijo él.

—¿A estas horas? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Seguramente estará muy tranquilo —se encogió de hombros, se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

¿Acaso era parte de su rutina?

Sin duda, Sasuke Uchiha tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado. Pero, por algún motivo, algo le decía que no era un maniático del ejercicio.

.

.

.

Sakura miró a través del cristal de la puerta del gimnasio. Desde luego que por la noche debía de estar completamente vacío, pues a aquellas horas de la tarde también lo estaba.

Continuó andando por el pasillo, con el cochecito de Suske delante de ella, hasta llegar a los vestuarios.

Seguía sin haber nadie.

—Parece que vamos a tener la piscina para nosotros solos— le murmuró Sakura a su diminuto acompañante.

Durante toda la mañana, hasta que Sasuke se había marchado a Sharingan, Sakura había estado trabajando en la oficina.

Tenía que admitir que no había sido una mañana muy productiva, pues su capacidad de concentración estaba reducida al mínimo. Por suerte, Sasuke no había estado tampoco en su mejor momento, por lo que no le había hecho reproche alguno sobre su estado de obnubilación y despiste.

—Vamos a aprovechar que el gato se ha ido a cazar a otro lado, ¿eh? —le dijo a Suske.

Eligió una taquilla. Se puso el bañador negro de dos piezas y le puso a Suske un salvavidas.

—¿Ya estamos preparados? Pues al agua —sonrió al pequeño.

Con él en brazos, salió a la piscina con mucho cuidado de no resbalarse.

—El color te queda muy bien.

Pero, de pronto, se quedo paralizada. No estaban solos. Una figura enorme, monumental, atravesaba el agua en dirección hacia ellos dos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí Sasuke? ¿No se suponía que debía de estar en la oficina, a kilómetros de distancia de allí?

Su cuerpo se movía por el agua con una agilidad envidiable.

Llegó hasta el borde de la piscina y salió.

Se quedó allí, de pie ante ella, su escultural cuerpo completamente empapado.

—Vi tu nota al llegar —dijo él—. Supongo que te acababas de marchar cuando yo llegué.

Sakura apenas si podía escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo. La imagen de aquel torso blanquecino y musculoso era demasiado impactante como para que no causara un efecto devastador en ella.

Las pequeñas gotas del líquido elemento se deslizaban provocadoramente por su piel tersa. Una traviesa gota descendió hasta más abajo del pecho y se ocultaba, sugerentemente, en el bañador.

¡Y allí estaba ella, como una necia, como una adolecente dominada por sus hormonas!

Pero, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke también la miraba a ella con igual o más intensidad.

¡Estaba admirando su cuerpo, sus curvas bien dibujadas!

Sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensaba. Le daba la impresión de que había quedado desnuda.

Reaccionó rápidamente. Le quitó a Suske el pequeño albornoz que lo cubría, le pasó el bebé a Sasuke y se metió en el agua.

Sasuke le tendió a Suske, que comenzó a chapotear en el agua con entusiasmo.

Era imposible quedar inmune a los encantos del pequeño. Sakura no pudo por menos que esbozar una sonrisa al verlo reír.

Sasuke se metió entonces al agua.

—Nada un poco, si quieres —le dijo él.

Ella obedeció sin demora. Se hizo varios largos y, finalmente, se unió a ellos.

Entonces, se ocupó de Suske, mientras Sasuke nadaba.

Sakura siempre se había considerado una buena nadadora, pero no había duda de que a todo había quién ganara.

Era un verdadero espectáculo ver aquel inmenso cuerpo, aquellas piernas largas, deslizándose con tanta soltura por el agua.

—Yo creo que ya ha sido suficiente para Suske —le dijo en cuanto llegó a su lado.

Sakura pensó que Sasuke iba a optar por quedarse un rato más en la piscina. Pero no fue así. Optó por salir con ella y dirigirse a los vestuarios.

—¿A qué hora te marchas esta noche?

Sakura se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos y, de pronto, se acordó. ¡Tenía una cita con Sai!

—A eso de las siete —necesitaba tiempo para atravesar toda la cuidad.

Habría tenido más sentido haber quedado cerca de la casa de Sasuke, pero no quería tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Además, así aprovecharía para comprobar que todo estaba en orden en su casa y para recoger el correo.

—¿Sai tiene coche?

—No, que yo sepa —¿a qué venía aquella pregunta? Sakura lo miró interrogante.

—No vuelvas en el metro, por favor. Llama un taxi.

Sakura asintió. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por ella. Por supuesto, ya había decidido volver en taxi. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era que él le había rogado que lo hiciera.

Dio de cenar a Suske y lo preparó para meterlo en la cama. Tomó al pequeño en brazos y se lo llevó a su tío para que le diera las buenas noches. Sasuke se había metido en su oficina y la puerta estaba cerrada.

Llamó a la puerta y entró. Sasuke estaba sentado, con las manos en la nuca y la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente. Parecía completamente ausente.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí? —respondió él, completamente fuera de este mundo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que lo miraban. Dio un respingo y se puso de pie—. ¿Ya está preparado para ir a la cama? No me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan tarde.

—Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo cuando uno está ocupado… —Sakura ocultó una sonrisa burlona.

—Buenas noches, campeón.

Suske se metió el dedo en la boca, mientras los párpados subían y bajaban.

Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Casi se queda dormido con el biberón.

—Los niños de hoy no tienen aguante —dijo Sasuke, mientras la acompañaba al dormitorio de Suske.

Al salir, se quedó mirando la bolsa de deportes que aún estaba en el suelo.

—¿Por qué bajas al gimnasio de noche?

Él la miro perplejo.

—Porque no hay gente.

—Ya…

Él hizo una mueca.

—Siempre suelo ir al gimnasio de noche, es más tranquilo —le aclaró—. Por suerte, para cuando bajo no está aquella anciana la cual tiene una intimidante obsesión por mí.

Sakura rio.

No quería salir con Sai, no quería ir a ningún sitio, Lo único que quería era estar allí. ¿Sería realmente cruel llamar a Sai y cancelar la cita? Seguramente le daría lo mismo. Después de todo, no eran más que amigos.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

—Debe de ser Karin —murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura no quiso saber si era o no. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de Suske. ¡Era una completa idiota! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido pensar que, realmente, Sasuke debía de estar ansioso por tener una noche de intimidad?

.

.

.

—¿Más café?

—No, gracias —Sakura sonrió al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Se sentía relajada y contenta. Había sido una velada realmente agradable.

Sai era un hombre atractivo y alegre.

El encuentro había sido mucho más agradable de lo que ella había esperado.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Será mejor que sí, si no me voy a quedar dormida aquí mismo —respondió ella.

—¿Así de estimulante es mi conversación? —dijo él con sorna, mientras llamaba al camarero.

Sakura sonrió. Era un hombre realmente agradable, era imposible que a alguien no le gustara. ¡Tan diferente a Sasuke!

¡Vaya! Se había prometido a sí misma que borraría la imagen de Sasuke de su cabeza. Bueno, no solo la imagen, sino la idea de él.

Antes de marcharse de la casa, había asomado la cabeza para despedirse. Sasuke, que estaba sentado junto a Karin, se había limitado a una correcta y escueta despedida.

Después de pagar la cuenta entre los dos, por insistencia, o más bien pesadez, de ella, Sai se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa.

La agarró tímidamente de la mano y así caminaron hasta el portal.

—Buenas noches y gracias —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa. El beso de despedida no causó nada extraordinario en ella, más allá de un ligero cosquilleo en los labios.

Al entrar en su casa no sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada por su falta de respuesta. Lo había despedido con total indiferencia y sin mayor ilusión por volver a verlo.

Era muy simpático, pero no quería que su relación prosperara.

Abrió la puerta de su piso y recogió el correo acumulado.

Había dos tarjetas de Navidad y un montón de facturas y cartas publicitarias.

Las dejó en la mesa que había en el recibidor y fue al salón para llamar a un taxi.

Después de colgar, pasó a la habitación. El silencio era ensordecedor. Volvió al salón y se sentó en el sofá. Miró de un lado a otro de la habitación en la que estaba. De pronto le parecía fría y hueca.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué? Le gustaba su casa y estaba orgullosa de todo el trabajo que había puesto en ella.

Al sonar el teléfono, se sintió como si acabaran de rescatarla.

Cerró la puerta con llave y bajó.

Era como una repetición de lo que había ocurrido aquella primera noche: el taxi, la casa de Sasuke. Sólo que, esta vez, todo le resultaba familiar y cercano. Un escalofrió la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Subió en el ascensor y, justo antes de abrir la puerta, se preguntó si estaría ya dormido.

¿Cómo podía ocurrirle aquello? Un hombre tremendamente atractivo acababa de darle un beso de buenas noches y todavía se le aceleraba el pulso al pensar que podría ver a Sasuke unos segundos antes de irse a dormir.

No había sido la idea de vivir en la casa de Sasuke otra semana lo que la había asustado, sino la idea de que tendría un final. Cuanto más tiempo permaneciera allí, más dura sería la partida.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, entró y cerró lentamente la puerta.

Había dejado encendida la luz del recibidor.

Él ya se había ido a la cama.

Se quitó el abrigo y, mientras lo colgaba, notó el olor a perfume caro que siempre iba dejando Karin.

De pronto, se tensó. ¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido pensarlo antes! Tal vez, Karin también estaba durmiendo allí.

En silencio, Sakura se dirigió a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta, se cambio de ropa y se metió en la cama.

Allí se quedó, con los ojos fijos en el techo y sin poder conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

—Pero Suske, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Sakura y miró preocupada al pequeño que lloraba con cierta desesperación.

Sakura bostezó, miró el reloj. Eran la una y media de la madrugada.

En contra de lo que había pensaba, debía de haberse quedado dormida.

—No puede ser que tengas hambre —dijo ella.

Tal vez, a Sasuke se le había olvidado darle el último biberón.

En cuanto se calmara, iría a prepararle un biberón.

Pronto se calló. Lo dejó suavemente en su cuna y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero, en cuanto se alejó empezó a llorar otra vez.

Volvió y lo tomó en brazos.

En ese momento, entró Sasuke por la puerta.

Llevaba, por todo atuendo, una toalla Azul enrolladla a la cintura.

—¿Qué te pasa, Suske? —murmuró él suavemente.

¿Es que aquel hombre no tenía pijamas? Sakura sintió, una vez más, un desconcertante nudo en el estómago. La tersura de su piel, el torso musculoso, la espalda ancha y bien proporcionada con lo que se intuía como unos glúteos apretados.

—¿Le has dado algún tipo de analgésico? —le preguntó él. Su mirada era de pocos amigos. Insistió con un tono sarcástico y desagradable—. Paracetamol. Seguramente son los dientes.

Ella miró al pequeño. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido pensarlo? De pronto, se sintió completamente inadecuada. Sasuke debió haber contratado a una niñera profesional, habría sido mucho mejor para todos.

—En el armario de la cocina hay un bote. No hace falta cuchara, lleva un cuenta gotas. Léete el prospecto para saber cuánto hay que darle —en la penumbra del dormitorio sus ojos negros brillaban peligrosamente.

—Voy —dijo ella pero no se movió. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarle en un tono acusador, Ya le había advertido de que no sabía nada de bebés, y no había tenido ni siquiera la versión directa de los consejos de la madre.

Sasuke se acercó a recoger al bebé que estaba en brazos de Sakura. Su aroma a jabón y a hombre la dejó con un desconcierto aún mayor. ¿Cómo podía tener sentimientos tan confusos?

—Y, por favor, vete a poner algo encima.

Aquello sí que la dejó sin habla. Lo miro con total frialdad por encima del hombro. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a censurarla de aquel modo? El camisón que llevaba era excesivamente recatado. Se lo había regalado su tía las navidades pasadas y parecía sacado de una novela decimonónica. ¡Mucho menos provocador que la maldita toalla que llevaba él!

—¡Es completamente trasparente! —añadió él con verdadera rabia.

¿Qué? Mortificada, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación en dirección a su dormitorio. Instintivamente, miró su reflejo con la luz procedente del pasillo. ¿Trasparente? ¿A qué se refería con transparente? Sólo se intuía, ligeramente, el dibujo de sus curvas. No se entendía por qué, de pronto, Sasuke se había vuelto como un ministro victoriano.

Sacó una bata y se la puso.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, vio entreabierta la puerta de Sasuke. No pudo contener la curiosidad y asomó tímidamente la cabeza.

Sakura respiró profundamente. Bueno, al menos no tendría que ver a Karin durante el desayuno y fingir una simpatía que no sentía.

Abrió el armario y vio un frasco de paracetamol infantil. Estaba semioculto entre un montón de latas. ¿No podría haberlo dejado en un lugar más visible? Le habría costado encontrarlo de no haber sabido dónde estaba.

Volvió a la habitación del pequeño.

Allí seguía él, con el pequeño en brazos, su monumental espalda hacia ella y la toalla azul en contraste con su piel pálida.

Se volvió al oírla entrar.

El pequeño estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos.

Lo dejó en su cuna y no se despertó.

—Buenas noches —dijo Sakura y, sin esperar respuesta, se dio media vuelta y salió de allí.

Resistió la tentación de volverse a mirar hasta que llegó a su puerta. Sólo entonces giró la cabeza y vio que Sasuke no se metía en su dormitorio, sino en su estudio. ¿Se iba a poner a trabajar? Aquel hombre era impredecible. Bueno, siempre y cuando no esperara a que ella lo acompañara…

Se metió en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

—Léeme el último párrafo, por favor, Sakura —le pidió Sasuke con su habitual modo imperativo.

Ella respiró profundamente, y trasladó a palabras sus notas taquigráficas.

—¡Demonios, Sakura! —dijo él—. ¡Esa última frase no tiene ningún sentido. Está completamente fuera de contexto.

Sakura apretó los dientes y contuvo la rabia.

Tampoco había tenido sentido cuando él se la había dicho, pero ella se había guardado mucho de hacerlo patente.

Lo miró de reojo. Tenía el rostro cansado.

¿Habría dormido bien? Ya estaba en la oficina cuando Suske y ella se levantaron.

Probablemente, si ni siquiera se había metido en la cama después de la última vez que lo había visto entrar en su estudio.

Lo más probable era que se hubiera duchado y vestido para ir a la oficina, sin haber dormido.

¿Qué demonios sería tan importante como no dejarlo estar unas horas?

No estaba dispuesta a simpatizar con su estado anímico, ni con esa causa perdida que le había causado tan agotador insomnio.

Fuera cual fuera la causa de su furia, ella era el chivo expiatorio.

Suske estaba sobre la alfombra, donde Sakura había colocado la manta de granja que tanto le gustaba.

Sakura agarró el lápiz y escribió lo que Sasuke le dictaba. Su estilo, habitualmente fluido y correcto, resultaba entrecortado e incongruente aquella mañana.

Lo miró una vez más ante una pausa inoportuna. Iba vestido de modo informal, con unos vaqueros y una camisa negra totalmente adecuada a su estado anímico.

Aparentemente, tenía intenciones de trabajar desde casa todo el día.

—¿Has pasado las minutas de la reunión de ayer a el ordenador? —le preguntó.

Sakura no se molestó en responder. Él sabía perfectamente que no, a menos que hubiera esperado que se levantara en mitad de la noche para hacerlo.

—También hay que revisar el correo —le dijo, refiriéndose a la pila de cartas que había acumuladas sobre la mesa—. Quizás deberías empezar con eso.

Decidió que era más seguro no contestar, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Sakura comenzó a abrir los sobres y dividió las cartas en dos pilas, como solía hacer.

—Quiero ver un borrador de todas las cartas de respuesta antes de imprimir la definitiva.

¡Aquello era realmente inaudito! ¿A qué venía aquella necesidad repentina de controlarlo absolutamente todo? No tenía lógica.

Algunas cartas requerían una respuesta, meramente mecánica, eran confirmaciones a reuniones, reservas de hoteles, itinerarios de viajes. Lo que ella solía hacer con los ojos cerrados.

Apretó los labios, Se sentía tensa y desconcertada.

Sasuke era realmente duro como jefe, pero siempre había sido razonable.

Además, Sakura apreciaba su trabajo porque le permitía un alto grado de iniciativa y no tenía que perder el tiempo esperando a que él diera su visto bueno.

De pronto, parecía estar cuestionándose su competencia en coordinar el correo.

Sakura miró a Suske. Estaba tumbado boca arriba y admiraba un sol que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Parecía realmente relajado y contento. Sakura sonrió.

Encendió el ordenador y comenzó a escribir las cartas que Sasuke le había dictado. Dos de las frases necesitaban corrección. Puso el cursor sobre la palabra inicial, selecciono y borró. ¡Había suprimido todo el párrafo!

¿Cómo se iba a poder concentrar con Sasuke dando paseos de arriba abajo como un gato encerrado?

Giró la cabeza y lo miró.

Parecía frío y remoto, absorto en sus pensamientos. Había hielo en su mirada y tenía los labios apretados, sellados y creando una línea tensa.

Resultaba imposible llegar a creer que ese rostro pudiera dibujar jamás dibujar una sonrisa, reflejar la calidez de la simparía que ella había visto en el parque.

Sakura no dejaba de observarlo. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan radicalmente de un día para otro?

Realmente, la pregunta era absurda, porque Sasuke Uchiha podía cambiar en cuestión de segundos.

En cualquier caso, su estado de ánimo ni había sido tan impredecible al principio. Aquello sólo le ocurría desde hacía unos meses.

—No te pago para que te quedes dormida en el trabajo —protestó él.

Sakura centró su atención en la pantalla, mientras sus dedos se movían mecánicamente a toda velocidad. Estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa y desconcertada.

"_Pero que no dejes que te afecte, no dejes que te hiera",_ se dijo a sí misma.

¡Fácil de decir, imposible de hacer! ¡Habría necesitado anestesia para obviar el dolor que su actitud le causaba!

De pronto, parecía querer hacer patente que su papel allí era meramente el de una empleada a la que se le pagaba por hacer un trabajo. Cualquier familiaridad era gratuita y en ningún caso bienvenida. Aún más, parecía querer dejar en claro que la relación que se había establecido entre ellos en sus días pasados era inadecuada.

—Supongo que mi salario reflejara el incremento de horas extras —dijo ella con fingida frialdad.

—Por supuesto —respondía él.

Se retaron con la mirada. Ella se dio la vuelta y continuó con su tarea.

Así que eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba marcando cuál era su status y dónde estaban las barreras que no se debían saltar.

A las doce en punto, Sakura apago el ordenador, se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio de Sasuke. Allí, dejó las cartas sin reverencias.

—No has terminado todas.

—No —ni pensaba hacerlo. No estaba dispuesta a pesarse el fin de semana encerrada en su despacho—. Es la hora de la comida de Suske y esta tarde lo voy a sacar a dar un paseo. Si quieres le puedo explicar que hay correo pendiente, a ver qué opina.

La miró desafiante.

—Si te organizaras mejor el tiempo, podrías hacerlo todo —dijo él con total frialdad—. No se crearían conflictos entre una cosa y la otra.

Bajó la mirada hacia los papeles que tenía en frente en un gesto de desprecio.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, con los ojos fijos en aquella cabeza de cabellos negros y desordenados.

Si él tenía un carácter cambiante, ella también, porque, en aquel instante, lo único que habría deseado habría sido salir de aquella casa y no volver a saber nada de Sasuke Uchiha en toda su vida.

Tomó a Suske en brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir, volvió la cabeza y lo vio, allí, sentado.

Lo había pillado por sorpresa y, por primera vez en aquella mañana, su gesto había sido sincero.

Como si de un espejo se tratara, Sakura vio en su rostro alivio, el mismo que ella sentía de saber que en pocos minutos no estarían en la misma habitación.

.

.

.

—Si a tu tío le resulta tan difícil tenerme en su casa ¿Por qué me pidió que me quedara? —murmuró Sakura, mientras empujaba el cochecito—. En lugar de ponerse así, debería admitir que ha cometido un error y que es muy difícil que vivamos bajo el mismo techo.

Al fin y al cabo, ella también sentía la presión y no se dedicaba a dejar que el malhumor lo arruinara todo.

—Si es así como se siente, ¿por qué me pidió que me quedara? —dijo al pequeño curioso que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos—. Bueno, lo de _"me pidió"_ es un modo de hablar.

Suske protesto.

—No te lo estarás tomando en serio, ¿verdad?

El pequeño agitó las manos en el aire.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —Sakura lo miró con ternura infinita y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de agarrarlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

A pesar de todo, la situación tenía sus compensaciones.

Sakura respiró profundamente. Tenía que calmarse.

—Te prometo que el asunto Sasuke Uchiha se da por zanjado.

No iba a mencionar su nombre otra vez, ni a pensar en él durante, al menos, cinco minutos.

Sonrío. ¿Se lo estaba imaginando o había, de verdad, un gesto de alivio en el pequeño rostro de Suske?

Miró el reloj.

—Es hora de que regresemos a casa —se detuvo en mitad del parque y miró de un lado para otro—. No tengo idea de por dónde hemos venido.

Su ansiosa huida la había llevado a olvidar hacia dónde se dirigía.

Sakura soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la posible reacción de Sasuke ante una confesión como aquélla.

Al salir del parque, reconoció el camino de vuelta.

—Es por allí, la primera calle a la derecha —dijo en alto y se puso de camino, dando gracias de que su estado de obnubilación no hubiera sido tan profundo como ella había creído.

Según se iba aproximando a la casa, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad se iban apoderando de ella. La misma urgencia que la había incitado a huir de la casa, la incitaba a apresurarse a llegar al piso. Necesitaba la desconcertante presencia de Sasuke a su lado.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, supo que no estaba. No sólo por el silencio que lo inundaba todo. Había algo intangible que le decía que Sasuke se había marchado, una especie de vacío que le provocaba vértigo.

Colgó el abrigo y tomó en brazos al pequeño Suske.

Bueno, tal y como estaba su estado de ánimo, sin duda era mejor que no estuviera allí. Eso le daría un poco más de tiempo para que sus emociones se estabilizaran y dejaran de danzar de arriba a abajo.

Miro la mesa. Bien, estaba claro que Sasuke no tenía ninguna obligación de decirle a dónde había ido, pero sí podría haber dejado una nota con la hora a la que pensaba regresar.

Preparó la merienda y se la dio a Suske.

Lo limpió y, casi sin darse cuenta, el niño quedó plácidamente dormido en sus brazos.

Lo llevó a su dormitorio y lo acostó.

No había ni salido del cuarto, cuando el timbre del telefonillo sonó.

—¿Si?

—Ábreme la puerta, por favor, Sakura —le pidió una voz profunda.

Sakura miró el intercomunicador.

—¿Por qué no usas tu llave? —preguntó retóricamente, mientras pulsaba el botón de apertura. No entendía nada. De pronto, se le olvidaban las llaves, estaba desconcentrado e irritable…

Se dirigió a la habitación, se quitó el grueso jersey azul que llevaba puesto y lo sustituyo por una camisa más ligera y favorecedora.

¡Por supuesto que no estaba haciendo aquello por Sasuke! Lo hacía por ella misma.

Lo mismo se dijo varias veces, mientras se pintaba los labios y los ojos.

Se miró al espejo.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para discutir esto ahora —el reflejo de su propia imagen le lanzó una mirada poco convencida.

Optó por ponerse la máscara de la indiferencia para abrir la puerta. Era la más apropiada para el caso.

Al abrir, se encontró un gigantesco árbol de navidad con piernas.

—¿Podrías agarrar esto? —un largo brazo salió de alguna parte y le tendió una bolsa.

Sakura la agarró y ayudó al impresionante espécimen botánico a llegar a un lugar en el que pudiera reposar.

—¿Dónde está Suske? —preguntó Sasuke al dejar el árbol sobre el suelo.

Se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a subirse las mangas de la camisa, como si se dispusiera a realizar algún trabajo importante.

—Está durmiendo la siesta —respondió Sakura, anonadada por el tamaño del árbol de navidad. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para llevarlo hasta allí él solo?

—Bien —dijo Sasuke—. Así estará terminado para cuando él se despierte.

Agarró de nuevo el árbol y entró en el salón donde, sin duda, pensaba colocarlo.

—¡Sakura! —su voz se fundió con el sonido de un villancico que sonaba en la calle—. ¡Sakura!

—¡Voy! —respondió ella, y entro en el salón.

Sasuke estaba en el centro de la habitación, cruzado de brazos.

Había colocado el árbol justo delante de la puerta del balcón y lo miraba con aire satisfecho.

—Pero ahí interrumpe el paso al balcón y quita toda la luz —dijo ella.

Por algún motivo, no le gustaba el modo en que la miraba. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, había sido él el que, de un modo u otro, le había pedido su opinión.

—¿No estaría mejor en esa esquina?

De pronto se dio cuenta.

¡Claro que estaría mejor en aquella esquina! Él mismo había despejado aquel espacio antes de ir a comprar el árbol, con la idea de ponerlo allí.

¡Otra vez le estaba tomando el pelo! Y otra vez, ella se estaba dejando.

—¡Muy gracioso! —hizo una mueca burlona.

¡Era como un niño!

A veces, tenía la sensación de que estaba a cargo de dos bebés en lugar de uno. Aunque Suske era, con mucho, infinitamente más maduro que su tío.

—¡Luces! —dijo Sasuke en su habitual estilo ordeno y mando.

—Luces —repitió ella como si estuvieran en una mesa de operaciones.

Sakura rebuscó en las bolsas y fue colocando sobre la mesa los adornos que Sasuke había comprado.

En la primera caja había varias figuritas: una trompeta, una bota, un ángel. Otra estaba llena de bolas rojas.

La tercera era multicolor, con bolas de variados tonos que produjeron en el techo un reflejo de caleidoscopio.

Y, por fin, surgió entre las esferas, un Santa Claus montado en una motocicleta.

Sakura lo miró con sorna.

—Supuse que a Suske le gustaría —se justifico él.

La sonrisa la convirtió en risa.

—¡Esta bien! —admitió él—. No pude resistir la tentación.

Miró las dos cajas indecisa.

—¿Por cuál empezamos?

—Lo sometemos a votación…

Ella sonrío incrédula.

—¡Vaya avance! ¿Vas a instaurar una democracia? —dijo ella con ironía.

—Sólo a beneficio de Suske…

—Ya —respondió ella con una mueca burlona—. Yo voto por el colorido variado.

—Sera lo que le guste a Suske…

—Por supuesto, es lo que le gusta.

Se pusieron manos a la obra.

—Tú decoras las ramas de abajo y yo las de arriba.

Estaba claro que no podía dejar de mandar y organizar, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de decorar un árbol de navidad.

—Por supuesto, Sasuke —respondió ella.

Los dos colocaron bolas, figuras y espumillón.

Sakura se quedó durante unos segundos observando el trabajo y lo que quedaba en las cajas.

—¡Por favor, Sakura! Tenemos muy poco tiempo. Si te paras a contemplar la rama cada vez que tienes que colgar algo, no vamos a conseguir que sea una actividad rentable.

¿Por qué demonios no podía ser agradable con ella durante más de dos segundos?

—¿Por qué me haces siempre lo mismo? ¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir que hago todo mal? —y ¿por qué siempre conseguía enfurecerla?

—¿Hago eso? —pregunto él con una sonrisa burlona en los ojos.

—Sí, y lo sabes perfectamente.

—No puedo resistir a la tentación —reconoció él.

—¡Pues inténtalo! —respondió ella, ácidamente.

¿Es que le divertía tanto verla enfadada?

—Es que te enfadas en seguida.

—¡No es verdad!

—Y estás preciosa cuando te enfadas.

—¡Pues tú no! —le aseguro ella, agarró espumillón, hizo una bola y se lo lanzó con fuerza.

Él bajó la cabeza y lo esquivó.

Aquel no era el modo en que ella había imaginado decorar el árbol de Navidad, pero resultaba casi más divertido.

Continuó con las bolas, que Sasuke agarraba y colocaba en el árbol.

—¡Ahora lánzame una roja!

—Ni hablar, una dorada…—continuó ella. Con toda majestuosidad, atravesó la habitación y puso la bola en la rama.

—¡Queda fatal! —afirmo él.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo sé —miró la parte superior—. Ahí ira la estrella.

La agarró y se la tendió a Sasuke.

—No llego —le aseguró él.

—Pues usa un taburete de la cocina.

—¡No puedo soportar las alturas! —bromeó.

—¡Eso debía de ser un verdadero problema cuando eras escalador! —dijo Sakura cáusticamente—. Está bien, lo haré yo.

—¡Estupendo! —respondió él—. ¿Qué tal tienes el hombro?

—¿El hombro? —Le sorprendió aquel repentino cambio de tema—. Mucho mejor.

—Me alegro.

Sin previo aviso, le rodeó la cintura y la levantó por los aires.

Durante unos segundos, sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura.

Después, logró levantarla mucho más alto.

—¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia! —protestó ella.

¿Qué demonios pensaba que podía hacer en aquella postura y con la desconcertante tensión de tener su brazo alrededor de la cintura. Su aliento calentando su piel y la perturbadora sensación de su pecho, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando.

—¿Llegas? —preguntó Sasuke.

Ella miro hacia abajo.

Era la primera vez que estaba más arriba que él. Y, curiosamente, desde aquel ángulo, parecía mucho más joven, mucho más vulnerable…

—Sí, claro que llego —respondió ella.

—Pues manos a la obra que no eres una pluma.

Sakura ignoró el comentario y consiguió poner la estrella en su sitio.

—Queda muy bien —dijo él.

—Pues, entonces, déjame bajar.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¡Por favor! —insistió ella.

Lentamente, la dejó caer, con su cuerpo deslizándose sobre él.

Una vez abajo, no la soltó del todo.

—Gracias —dijo ella, mareada por la sensación de su tacto.

Se hizo un silencio tenso.

Él la miraba, miraba su boca.

¿A que estaba jugando?

Desde luego, tenía muy claro que Sasuke Uchiha no tenía intención alguna de llevar a buen o mal término la tácita amenaza de un beso. ¿Qué quería entonces?

—Feliz Navidad —dijo de pronto y le besó sensualmente la mejilla.

—¡Faltan tres días para Navidad! —protestó ella.

Si la iba a besar, que la besara como era debido, no como si fuera su tía la solterona.

Durante unos instantes, dudó de si había o no formulado su pensamiento en alto. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no había necesidad. Su mirada la había traicionado.

¿Acaso aquello era motivo de que su ego creciera desmesuradamente? ¿Acaso le satisfacía ver el efecto que un pequeño beso en la mejilla provocaba en ella.

—Voy a ver si Suske está despierto —dijo ella con frialdad. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?

Se obligó a sí misma a enfrentarse a él…al menos con la mirada.

—Feliz Año Nuevo —le dijo Sasuke y bajó la cabeza lentamente hacia ella. Esta vez, le rozó tenuemente la frente con los labios.

—Falta más de una semana para el Año Nuevo —murmuró ella. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Se estaba divirtiendo a su costa? ¿Y por qué ella se quedaba allí, temblando como un trozo de gelatina?

—Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura —sintió el calor de su aliento sobre su mejilla y con la otra mano le sujetó la nuca.

—Mi cumpleaños es en Marzo —no pudo ni terminar la frase.

Sasuke posó sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a deleitarla con experta maestría. Ella se sintió mareada y deliciosamente confusa.

De pronto, el placer se convirtió en una necesidad imperiosa y ella abrió los labios con la urgencia de recibir el alimento. Las llamas que habían empezado en la boca descendieron hasta el estómago y luego más allá.

* * *

**Se que paso mucho tiempo, pero comprenderán que el trabajo consume buena parte del tiempo. Pero prometo que desde ahora tratare de que cada fin de de semana actualizare! :) **


	7. Capitulo 7

**_De: Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Reservados todos los derechos._**

**_Estas son historias de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real son pura coincidencia._**

* * *

Sasuke posó sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a deleitarla con experta maestría. Ella se sintió mareada y deliciosamente confusa.

De pronto, el placer se convirtió en una necesidad imperiosa y ella abrió los labios con la urgencia de recibir el alimento. Las llamas que habían empezado en la boca descendieron hasta el estómago y luego más allá.

Desorientada y confusa, Sakura respiraba aceleradamente. De pronto, se apartó de él.

—¡Suske! —dijo al oír al pequeño.

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría llevar llorando. ¡No lo había oído!

—Será mejor que vaya a ver qué le pasa.

Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía almacenada para apartarse de aquel hombre. Sus ojos eran como un imán, sus manos, fuertes y seguras, un delicioso tormento, su boca… Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación.

"_No se te ocurra analizar lo que sucedió"_, se dijo a sí misma. "_No ha sido nada más allá de un beso… Tienes que ser sensata, racional, ver lo que ocurrido como lo que es"_

Sakura se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué era?

Por muy aconsejable que fuera el ser racional, realmente no podía serlo, No quería olvidar la sensación de aquel beso.

Miró en la habitación de Suske. Allí estaba, tendido sobre la cama, mirando hacia arriba, entretenido con la mariposa que colgaba delante de él.

—¡Hola, pequeño! —le susurró suavemente y lo tomó en sus brazos—. Ya estoy aquí.

Lo iba a echar mucho de menos cuando Konan volviera.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que aquello tendía un final, de que llegaría el día en que Suske regresaría con sus padres y ella tendría que volver a su casa, a su soledad. Nunca le había importado esa soledad. Tenía amigos, tenía su pequeño refugio como un lugar sagrado.

Pero, no volvería a ver a Suske, se perdería su gateo, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras…

¡No podía ser! Se estaba poniendo sentimental. Nunca se había considerado a sí misma tremendamente maternal. Aunque le gustaran los bebes de sus compañeras de trabajo, siempre había preferido a los niños cuando ya se podía jugar con ellos.

Por supuesto, siempre había asumido que llegaría un día en encontraría al hombre adecuado, se enamoraría y tendría niños. Pero lo que también siempre había asumido era que ese amor sería igualmente correspondido.

Decidió apartar aquellos pensamientos. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Ya no tenía solución, estaba abatida. Al menos, ese estado de ánimo le facilitaría el reencuentro con Sasuke después de la escenita del beso.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el salón, cuando oyó que estaba haciendo una llamada desde el estudio. Así es que había aprovechado que no estaba para hacer una llamada privada. ¿A quién? ¿A Karin? Se tensó dolorosamente anta la confirmación de cuan fútil era su pasión, o su lo que fuera.

Abrió la puerta del salón.

Al ver el árbol de navidad, se quedo paralizada.

Se había olvidado completamente de él. Miró a Suske, en espera de una clara señal de alegría o de sorpresa.

Suske estaba absorto en las sombras que se creaban sobre el techo, pero ignoraba por completo el árbol.

—Mira el árbol, Suske —le murmuró Sakura, consciente de que Sasuke estaba acercándose por el pasillo.

Obligo a Suske a mirar, pero aparto la vista en seguida.

Evidentemente, no le interesa. Alzó, de nuevo, la cabeza hacia el techo.

—Lo sé, una vez que has visto un árbol de Navidad los has visto todos —se río.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y miró a Sasuke por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación.

—¿Ya con espíritu crítico? —dijo Sasuke y encendió las luces del salón.

Al oír el sonido de la voz de su tío, Suske se puso como loco, volvió la cabeza hacia él y comenzó a agitar los brazos con entusiasmo.

—Pásamelo —dijo.

Sakura le tendió al niño y él lo tomo suavemente en sus brazos. Sakura miró su rostro anguloso y el corazón se le encogió.

Consciente de que no la miraba, recorrió su rostro hasta llegar a la boca. Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarlo nunca más sin recordar lo sucedido, sin desear que sucediera una vez más?

—Voy a prepararle la merienda a Suske —dijo ella. A partir de aquel momento, Suske sería el único hombre en su pensamiento.

—Avísame cuando esté preparada —dijo él. Se puso a Suske en las rodillas y comenzó a subirlo de arriba abajo—- He avisado a la señora Chiyo para que se quede con Sasuke esta noche.

Ya cerca de la puerta, Sakura se detuvo.

—¿Por qué? —se dio media vuelta y lo miró desconfiadamente. No le gustaba nada aquel aire de inocencia que fingía de repente.

—¿Tú crees que deberíamos llevarnos a Suske con nosotros? —la miro con una sonrisa burlona—. Sinceramente, no sé si sus modales en la mesa son adecuados.

—¿Sus modales en la mesa?

—Nos vamos a cenar esta noche.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Luego, frunció el ceño.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de ese modo? —Preguntó él con aire inocente—. ¿Por qué siempre buscas un doble sentido en todo lo que digo?

—Porque generalmente lo hay.

—Solo te estoy invitando a cenar. No te estoy pidiendo que te metas en mi cama.

—Te aseguro que no lo iba a hacer. No tengo la costumbre de meterme en camas ajenas con semejante facilidad.

Sakura se ruborizó. Al menos, esperaba que él interpretara el rubor de su rostro como efecto de la indignación, aunque el motivo era otro.

La imagen de Sasuke desnudo a su lado era devastadora.

—Nunca había tenido este problema cuando invito a una mujer a cenar —le dijo a Suske, que lo miraba con el rostro encendido y grandes ojos.

—Es que no me has invitado. Has asumido directamente que iré a cenar contigo —le molestaba tanto su arrogancia como saber lo que decía era cierto—. Y, por cierto, yo no soy una mujer, soy tu secretaria.

Él sonrío ante la absurda afirmación que acababa de hacer.

—¿Y son cosas contradictorias entre sí?

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero —se indignó ella.

—Y tú sabes perfectamente que eres bastante más que mi secretaria.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Una respuesta desconcertante y ambigua. Otra vez tomándole el pelo. ¿Es que la consideraba así de necia y vulnerable? Lo miró directamente a los ojos y algo le dijo que no estaba bromeando, que su respuesta había sido sincera.

—¿Qué soy Sasuke? —le preguntó y en el fondo de su mirada encontró la duda.

—No lo sé —respondió, en un susurro casi suplicante.

.

.

.

No sé —se dijo Sakura, mientras yacía en un baño cálido y espumoso.

Desde luego, no era de las respuestas más satisfactorias que le habían dado, pero habría una puerta tras la que veía la luz. ¿Por qué?

En realidad, ella no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero era curioso ver a un hombre con la facilidad de la palabra de Sasuke farfullar ensimismado un mensaje como aquel.

¿Adónde habrían llegado si Suske no hubiera elegido aquel preciso momento para ponerse a vociferar con un endemoniado?

Tenía que tener una charla con Suske respecto al don de la oportunidad.

No obstante, estaba convencida de que Sasuke se habría arrepentido de inmediato de haber hecho algo más íntimo que un beso. Seguramente, la intervención de su sobrino había sido un típico "Salvado por la campana". Estaba claro que, posteriormente, no había mostrado inclinación alguna a aclarar el hecho.

Incluso el autocontrol de Sasuke Uchiha podía tener momentos de debilidad, lo cual no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—¿Podrías estar preparada para las seis? —le había preguntado Sasuke cuando salía de la habitación con Suske.

No había esperado a su respuesta. Había asumido que sería un sí, y había ignorado, por completo que, en realidad, no había aceptado su invitación para cenar. Al menos, no lo había hecho explícitamente

Al salir del baño, vio su reflejo en el espejo. La confusión se veía en su rostro tácita y clara. Por muy luminosa que fuera su mirada, también era transparente.

Lo último que debía hacer era pensar Se sentó en el tocador y comenzó a secarse el pelo. No debía pensar, ni tratar de averiguar por qué Sasuke había preferido salir con ella a cenar, en lugar de invitar a la pelirroja y despampanante Karin.

Abrió el armario y dio gracias a ese impulso inconsciente que la había empujado a meter en la maleta el vestido negro.

Lo descolgó de la percha y lo dejó sobre la cama. Se quito el albornoz y se vistió cuidadosamente.

Se miró al espejo. Le favorecía aquel vestido negro ajustado. Estaba elegante y discreto, a la vez que tenia un cierto aire seductor.

Se maquilló ligeramente.

Pero tenía un nudo en el estómago, un nudo inquietante.

De pronto, sintió pánico, un pánico agudo.

¡La noche iba a ser un desastre absoluto! No habría trabajo por medio, no estaría Suske presente para suavizar la tensión. Sólo estarían Sasuke y ella.

Seguramente, acabaría sentada frente a él, completamente incapaz de decir palabra, como un adolecente. O, lo que podía ser mucho peor, después de un par de vasos de vino, acabaría por mirarlo con ojos soñadores y demasiado reveladores.

Recogió el bolso de mano y salió de la habitación. Recorrió el pasillo y se detuvo ante la habitación de Suske. Justo antes de entrar, vio una figura entre, que se inclinaba sobre la cuna del bebé. Era Sasuke.

Decidió seguir adelante. No quería enfrentarse una vez más a la perturbadora visión de Sasuke con su sobrino.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo la señora Chiyo en cuanto la vio entrar.

Sonrío a la mujer que había dejado una onza de chocolate y una película junto al sofá. Estaba claro cómo pensaba pasar el resto de la tarde-noche.

—Gracias —sonrió Sakura, tratando de afianzar su voz. Al ver que Sasuke entraba en la habitación, se tensó. Normalmente le alteraba su presencia, pero en aquel momento era mucho más que alteración lo que estaba sufriendo.

—¿Estas preparada? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió, incapaz de decir nada. ¡Ya tenía la lengua de trapo y todavía no había empezado la velada! Trago saliva con dificultad y consiguió susurrar una despedida a la señora Chiyo.

—Gracias —dijo, mientras él la sorprendía ayudándola a ponerse el abrigo.

Olía bien, a jabón, a colonia y a hombre.

Salieron del piso y se dirigieron al ascensor.

—Si quieres, puedes esperarme en el portal.

—Gracias, Sasuke —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona. La tensión había desaparecido. Le iba a costar acostumbrarse a aquella repentina inversión de papeles. Normalmente, era ella la que tenía que hacerle la vida más fácil a él. La sonrisa se amplió y él frunció el ceño interrogante.

—¡Nada! —respondió ella a la tácita pregunta.

Sasuke no se dio por vencido.

—Sakura… —comenzó a decir él en un tono amenazante.

—Es que lo normal sería que me hubieras dado las llaves y, sin decir nada, hubiera tenido que asumir que debía traerte el coche.

—Sólo lo habría hecho si hubiera estado lloviendo —protestó él—. ¿Soy tan tirano y difícil para trabajar?

—¿También es imposible vivir conmigo? —pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

La conversación estaba empezando a tocar temas difíciles… ¿o no más que otra de sus bromas?

—Un infierno —respondió ella esquivando su mirada, con el pretexto de comprobar que el bolso estaba bien cerrado.

—Pasa —dijo él.

Ella salió primero del ascensor, complacida por aquel repentino ataque de amabilidad que le había dado.

Él continuó en el ascensor, hasta el aparcamiento.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Después de todo, tal vez la noche no iba a ser tan complicada como ella pensaba.

Lo que tenía que evitar, a toda costa, era parecer una adolecente en su primera cita.

Llegó el coche y Sakura salió a su encuentro. El frío invernal le golpeo la cara.

Era un coche negro, grande y lujoso.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que suba la calefacción? —le pregunto él cuando ya se habían puesto en camino.

—Estoy bien.

Era verdad. Se sentía feliz y confortable. Mientras él atendía a la carretera, se dedicó a estudiar su perfil, Le encantaba el corte anguloso de su cara.

Volvió la cabeza, y miró por la ventana.

—¡Si es agua nieve! —dijo ella sorprendida, mientras los limpia parabrisas apartaban las frágiles gotas heladas que caían sobre el cristal.

Sakura miraba a un taxi del que bajaban algunos pasajeros, mientras escuchaba distraídamente las noticias del tiempo.

Habían hielos en la gran parte de las ciudades… algunas partes estaban aisladas y muchas carreteras intransitables… grandes nevadas… se esperaba que las condiciones meteorológicas empeoraran…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba medio país bajo la nieve?

Sakura no se había enterado de nada.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que en los últimos días, su vida había girado, única y exclusivamente, en torno a Suske… y a su tío.

—Tal vez, sería mejor que viajaras a Kinosaki por la mañana, en lugar de esperar hasta el lunes —dijo Sasuke

Sakura se quedó en silencio. Iba a tener que aclararle algo, antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

—La verdad es que no voy a pasar la Navidad con mi tía este año —dijo ella, sin darle importancia alguna—. Me quedo en Tokio.

—Ya —dijo él secamente—. ¿Y cuándo has tomado esa decisión?

Ella no había tomado ninguna decisión, alguien la había tomado por ella.

—¿Ayer en la noche? —preguntó él con cierta ironía

Sakura miró a Sasuke sorprendida. ¿Qué tenía que ver lo que ella hubiera hecho la noche anterior con ir o no a ver a su tía? Y, lo más confuso, ¿a qué se debía aquel tono frío y sarcástico?

—Todavía no has ido ni una sola vez en todo el año a visitar a tu tía y ni siquiera te puedes dignar a pasar la Navidad con ella —dijo él con cierta indignación—. ¿Te has molestado en comunicárselo al menos? ¿Le has dicho que preferías pasar estos días con tu novio?

¿Su novio? ¿A qué venía aquello? De pronto, todo encajó, Sasuke pensaba que Sai le había pedido que pasara la Navidad con él y ella había aceptado, sin pensar que su tía se quedaría sola en una noche tan señalada. Si no hubiera sido por que se sentía furiosa, habría soltado una estridente carcajada por la ocurrencia de Sasuke.

—Con quien pase la Navidad no es asunto tuyo —lo reto ella—. Es mi tía la que no quiere que vaya.

Dicho esto, apartó la mirada y volvió la cara hacia la ventanilla.

Sasuke se detuvo en un semáforo.

—¿Sakura?

Ella respiro profundamente.

—Recibí una carta hace unos días —dijo con un tono de voz neutro—. Ha invitado a una vieja amiga de la escuela a pasar la Navidad con ella.

—¿Y?

—La casa es pequeña. Sólo hay dos habitaciones —se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. Me dijo que si quería, podía dormir en el sofá. Pero, por supuesto, lo que realmente esperaba era que dijera que no.

Se hizo un silencio denso.

Sasuke la miraba de vez en cuando, consciente del error de juicio que acababa de cometer.

Lo último que quería era que sintieran pena por ella.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le pregunto al tiempo que aceleraba.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué? En parte, por orgullo. Y, seguramente, también, porque no quería que ningún amigo se sintiera en la obligación de tener que invitarla.

La carta recibida le había provocado una tristeza profunda, al darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaban la una de la otra.

También había sido lo suficiente honesta como para aceptar que ella también era responsable del distanciamiento, cada vez mayor, que había entre ellas, Quizás, tendría que ir a verla en Año Nuevo, o podría pedirle que la visitara.

—Así que Suske y yo vamos a tener que invitarte a comer con nosotros en Navidad.

Sakura se tensó.

—No —respondió ella. No estaba dispuesta a que la invitara sólo porque sintiera pena.

—¿Y que piensas hacer?

—Todavía no lo he decidido —respondió ella, sin querer dar más explicaciones. Pero, en lugar de sentirse aliviada al zanjar el tema, se sintió tremendamente decepcionada.

¡Estaba dispuesta a dejarse persuadir!

¿Cómo iba a pasar él aquellos dos días? Seguramente, solía pasarlos en familia. Pero en aquel momento, sus padres y su hermana estaban fuera del país.

Miró al hombre que tenía a su lado y el corazón se le encogió. ¡Al diablo el orgullo! No había nada que deseara más que pasar esas fechas en compañía de Sasuke y Suske.

—Sasuke…

—¿Si?

Era incapaz de decir lo que pensaba.

—Ésta nevando —respondió.

Él se río. Torció a la derecha y se metió en un aparcamiento.

—Gracias —murmuró ella cuando él le abrió la puerta del coche.

Sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle, sabía que había cambiado de opinión.

—Ésta cuajando —dijo él y miró los tejados que los rodeaban.

Sakura sonrío. Tenía un nudo en el estómago.

—Ya ni me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que hemos tenido unas navidades blancas —miró a Sasuke. Era suyo durante una velada entera e iba a sacar todo el provecho que pudiera—. No es una cita literaria, es verdad.

—Eres muy dura contigo misma, Sakura Haruno —dijo con solemnidad.

Cerró el coche y juntos entraron en el restaurante.

—Buenas noches, señor Uchiha —el _maître interrumpió la conversación y se aproximo lentamente, sin hacer ruido, moviéndose como un felino sobre la moqueta._

_ —Buenas noches, Koi —le respondió Sasuke y sonrió._

Una mujer muy amable les pidió los abrigos y se los llevó.

Sasuke era, sin duda, un cliente habitual del restaurante.

Sakura trató de no especular sobre quién podría ser su acompañante en aquellas cenas a la luz de la luna. ¿Qué le importaba? Aquella noche era suya.

—El resto de la familia ya ha llegado —le murmuró el _maître._

_Sakura se tensó al sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre el brazo. _

_ —¿Qué quiere decir con eso de tu familia?_

_ —Es el Cumpleaños de mi abuela —dijo._

_ —¿Qué? —se volvió a él, furiosa—. ¿Quieres decir que esto es una celebración familiar? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

_ —Porque no habrías querido venir._

_ —Pero me gustaría haber podido tener la capacidad de decidir por mí misma._

Sakura miró al amplio grupo de desconocidos que estaban sentados en una mesa al fondo.

¡Ya le había resultado difícil superar el pánico de una noche en su compañía, pero la familia entera…!

En el centro de la mesa había una hermosa mujer, de edad avanzada, acompañada de un caballero de pelo blanco, igualmente elegante. Sin duda, la abuela no era de las del tipo cuento de caperucita.

Sasuke se detuvo junto a la mujer y la besó en la mejilla.

—Feliz Cumpleaños —le murmuró. Acto seguido, le presentó a Sakura.

La mujer estaba tan sorprendida como ella y la miraba de arriba abajo con astutos ojos oscuros.

Le tendió la mano.

Se sentía como una intrusa. ¿Qué demonios hacia la secretaria de Sasuke Uchiha en una reunión familiar?

El resto de la familia la recibió bien. El abuelo era un hombre cálido y agradable. Naruto, el primo de Sasuke estaba acompañado por su esposa Hinata Hyuuga, una mujer muy dulce en sus gestos junto a ella se encontraba otra mujer de cabello castaño y sonrisa amistosa acompañada por su esposo Neji Hyuuga. Sakura se sorprendió al saber que los Hyuuga y los Uchiha compartían un lazo sanguíneo.

A Sakura le dolía la mandíbula de tanto sonreír, cuando por fin pudo sentarse.

El _maître había tenido que movilizar a toda la mesa para poner otra más, en la que se pudieran sentar los recién llegados._

_Estaba claro que Sasuke había decidido llevarla en el último momento._

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —le pregunto Sasuke.

¡Un Brandy!

—Sí, por favor, agua mineral —le dieron la carta y se embullo en ella con creciente ansiedad, tratando, desesperadamente de no mirar a Sasuke—. Gracias.

—Estoy muerto de hambre —le dijo Naruto a Sakura con una amplia sonrisa. Luego la observo unos segundos—. ¿Acaban de tener una pelea? Tienes cara de querer colgarlo de un árbol. ¡No sabes la de veces que yo he querido lo mismo!

El comentario tan abierto y directo iba acompañado por una sonrisa que denotaba camarería.

—¿Qué tal esta Suske? —preguntó Tenten— realmente no sé porque has insistido en contratar a una niñera, cuando yo podría haberme ocupado de él.

—Y a Hinata y a mí nos habría encantado hacer de padres durante estas fechas —dijo Naruto.

Aquello se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante, Sakura casi se atraganta con el agua mineral.

Su familia creía que había contratado a una niñera profesional, pero era evidente que no necesitaba hacerlo, pues tenía posibilidad de ayuda por parte de varios miembros de la familia.

¿Por qué, entonces, la tenía en su apartamento, viviendo con él? La excusa era Suske. Pero tres personas estaban más que encantadas con la idea de cuidarlo.

Miró a Sasuke con una dulce sonrisa.

A él no parecía perturbarlo nada.

—Suske está bien donde está —les dijo—. ¿Sabe ya todo el mundo lo que quiere pedir?

.

.

.

Sakura soltó una sonora carcajada junto con el resto cuando Naruto finalizo la jocosa historia que estaba narrando.

—No me creo ni una sola palabra de todo eso —dijo Tenten con una sonrisa y se volvió a meter una cucharada de cremoso mouse de chocolate.

—¿Qué te apetece que probemos ahora? —le dijo el abuelo de Sasuke a Sakura, cuchillo en mano, dispuesto a partir un trozo de queso.

—Me gusta el aspecto de ese de ahí, el de nueces —respondió ella.

Le tendió un trozo correctamente colocado en la galleta correspondiente y ambos engulleron sus respectivos pedazos, acompañados de un buen sorbo de vino tinto.

—¿Quieres otro trozo?

—Sí, gracias —Sakura agarró el siguiente pedazo con entusiasmo y una amplia sonrisa al hombre que tan amablemente la había tratado durante toda la noche.

La verdad era que le gustaba mucho la familia de Sasuke. Incluso la abuela que al principio la había recibido con cierto recelo parecía satisfecha con la compañía que su nieto había traído.

Sakura miro a Sasuke. Y así se quedó hipnotizada por una visión divina.

Le gustaba su rostro, le gustaba su forma de estar en aquella familia.

—¡Sakura…!

De pronto se sobresaltó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba absorta y ausente?

—¿Me pasas el agua?

—¡Sí! —respondió Sakura con un notable sobresalto—. Lo siento.

Agarró la botella y, al tendérsela a Hinata, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo, excepto Sasuke, la estaba mirando.

¡Acababa de hacer, precisamente, lo que sabía que jamás debería hecho!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tenten decía, claramente, que todos habían sido testigo de su embobamiento ante Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Dónde vas a pasar la Navidad? —le preguntó la abuela de Sasuke mientras doblaba la servilleta.

La pregunta tenía que llegar tarde o temprano.

Por suerte, había sido al final de la cena y, por desgracia, Sasuke la respondió por ella.

—Sakura va a pasar la Navidad conmigo —respondió él.

¿Sí? ¿Y por qué ella no había tenido noticias de ello?

Miró a la abuela. Una vez más aquel gesto de sorpresa y distanciamiento.

—Entonces, nos reuniremos otra vez ese día, ¿no es así? Me alegrará verte de nuevo —dijo la mujer sinceramente, una vez superado el aparente shock inicial.

—Gracias —Sakura forzó una sonrisa.

La mujer no había tenido más remedio que incluirla en la invitación, sin previo aviso por parte de su nieto.

Sakura apretó las manos. Estaba furiosa. ¿Es que nunca podía contar con su opinión?

—¿Café? —preguntó Sasuke, aparentemente impasible ante la mirada asesina de su acompañante.

—No, cariño —dijo la abuela y miró a su marido—. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Ha sido una cena encantadora, Sasuke.

Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó amorosamente.

—No, no hace falta que te levantes —le dijo al ver el amago que él hacía.

—Nosotros también nos vamos ya —dijo Tenten.

—Hinata y yo hemos prometido aparecer por una fiesta, así que a ello vamos —dijo Naruto—. La comida estaba deliciosa, Gracias.

Fue todo tan rápido que Sakura no tuvo a penas tiempo de darse cuenta de que todo el mundo había desaparecido y estaba a solas con Sasuke.

Después de unos segundos y un par de tragos de agua mineral, se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

—¡Cómo me has hecho esto! —protestó Sakura, aliviada de poder discutir con Sasuke el modo en que la había empujado a una situación como la vivida y a que, además tuviera que repetirse en Navidad—. No le has dado a tu abuela más opción que invitarme a comer el día veinticinco. No ha sido justo para ninguna de las dos.

Un camarero puso una taza de café delante de ella.

—Creo que estás sacando conclusiones incorrectas, Sakura. Tal y como es tu costumbre —dijo él mientras daba un sorbo a su café—. Soy yo el que te ha invitado, no mi abuela. Normalmente, nos juntamos todos en casa de mis padres. Pero, como no están, echamos a la suerte a quién le tocaría cocinar. La pajita larga la saqué yo.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a cocinar para todos? —preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

—Me temo que algo así.

Sakura sonrío malévolamente al imaginarse a Sasuke con un delantal, tratando de preparar un inmenso pavo.

—Por suerte, conozco la mejor empresa de catering de la ciudad —continuó él.

—¡Pero eso es trampa! —lo censuró ella, totalmente incapaz de mantener el enfado.

Se sentía bien, la situación le gustaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

—¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche?

—Sí, muy bien —admitió ella—. Pero, a pesar de todo, ¿por qué no me preguntaste…

—¿Si querías venir a cenar con mi familia? —levantó una ceja—. Sencillamente porque no me habrías dicho no que sí ni que no, Me habrías mirado con esos grandes ojos y me habrías preguntado por qué.

—¡No habría hecho eso! —respondió ella, consciente de que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. ¡Por supuesto que quería saber por qué! ¿Por qué quería que su secretaria asistiera a una cena familiar? Lo miró fijamente. Se parecía a sus primos. Pero aquel rostro anguloso y bien dibujado era exclusividad suya—. Tu familia es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió él.

Sakura miró la taza y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, tan vacía como ella se sentía por dentro.

¿A quién le importaba Sakura Haruno? A nadie.

—¡Deja de sentir pena por ti misma! —le dijo él, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—No estaba sintiendo pena por mí misma —respondió ella. Aquel hombre tenía la sensibilidad de un muro de ladrillo. ¿Cómo podía el entender…

—Sí ya sé. No puedo entender lo que es estar solo, especialmente en Navidad…

Sakura lo miró anonadada. ¡Ella no había dicho nada de eso!

—Pero si quieres tener una familia, haz algo al respecto; cásate, ten hijos.

—¿Así sin más? —preguntó ella, con un resquemor doloroso clavado en el centro de su corazón.

—Serías una madre estupenda —dijo él sin previo aviso.

Sakura no pudo evitar cierto placer al oír sus palabras.

"_Y tú serías un maravilloso padre"_, pensó ella.

—¿Quieres otro café?

Sakura dijo que no y Sasuke miró el reloj-

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Le prometí a la señora Chiyo que no llegaríamos demasiado tarde.

Dejó el dinero sobre la cuenta y se dirigieron a la puerta. Ayudó a Sakura con el abrigo y salieron a la calle.

Seguía nevando y el suelo había empezado a acumular nieve.

—¡Que calma hay! —murmuró Sakura, consciente de la mano que sujetaba su brazo.

Caminaron en dirección al coche pero, antes de llegar, pasaron por la puerta de un bar donde sonaba una orquesta.

—¿Bailas? —le pidió Sasuke.

La agarró suavemente por la cintura y comenzaron a girar.

¡Aquello era una locura! Estaba bailando con Sasuke Uchiha en mitad de una calle nevada.

Sakura no paraba de reírse siguiendo el rápido ritmo de la música.

Cuando acabó la canción, continuó otra de tempo lento y sentimental.

Sasuke abrazó a Sakura y apoyó la barbilla sobre su sedoso pelo.

Sakura podía sentir el calor de su aliento, la dureza de su cuerpo, la reconfortante sensación de sentirse protegida. Sakura sabía que recordaría aquel momento durante el resto de su vida. Perdida en el encantamiento de la música, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke. Danzaban y danzaban y Sakura se derretía de placer.

Suspiró al notar un beso cálido en la sien. Alzó la cabeza-

Lentamente, Sasuke atrapó sus labios.

No hubo una explosión de sensaciones, sino un delicioso y lento despertar que subió desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Le sonrío, sumergida en una sublime ensoñación. Le acaricio el pelo y el rostro con ternura. Si alguna vez alguien se atrevía a hacerle daño a aquel hombre… Si algo le ocurriera…

La intensidad de la emoción que la carcomía por dentro era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro empapó los besos de su enamorado.

¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Oyó a Sasuke, un ligero sonido de desconcierto.

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos. No quería ver la expresión de su cara.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Nada! —respondió ella, horrorizada de su propia reacción.

Nada excepto que acababa de comportase como una necia.

—¡Sakura! —se río y la volvió a abrazar.

—¿Podrías…

—Podría soltarme caballero —dijo él imitando una voz femenina—. Sakura, no estamos en la época victoriana. Hoy en día es aceptable que una mujer provoque a un hombre.

—¿Qué? —lo que le faltaba por oír.

Lo miró. La sonrisa en sus ojos lo delató. Una vez más le estaba tomando el pelo.

¿Qué demonios hacía otra vez en sus brazos?

La miró directamente a los ojos. Le agarró la barbilla y le pasó el dedo por los labios suavemente.

—Estás temblando —murmuró él suavemente.

Abrió la puerta del coche—. Entra.

Sakura obedeció la orden sin rechistar. Se sentó y se recostó en el respaldo del asiento.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Sasuke? Lo observó mientras quitaba la nieve del parabrisas. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían? Todo era tan extraño.

Sakura se tensó al sentir su presencia en el asiento de al lado.

—El cinturón de seguridad esta retorcido —dijo él e, inmediatamente, tendió la mano para ayudarla.

—Ya lo hago yo —dijo ella. Sasuke frunció el ceño y ella no pudo terminar lo que estaba haciendo—. No quiero tener ningún rollo casual y pasajero contigo, Sasuke.

Si se hubiera reído y le hubiera dicho que había interpretado todo al revés se habría sentido mal.

Pero su reacción había sido mucho peor. Silencio.

Después de un largo rato, respondió.

—Eso es lo que piensas que quiero —afirmó pensativo y taciturno.

—Realmente, no sé lo que quieres —murmuró ella. Estaba completamente desconcertada. La situación era de locos y a ella se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Había sido él el que había roto la distancia de lo meramente profesional. Pero sería ella la que sufriría las consecuencias. No podía, sencillamente, levantarse al día siguiente como si nada hubiera sucedido y seguir trabajando.

Se volvió hacia él y lo miró con fría indiferencia.

—Soy tu secretaria —la calidez, la ternura y la gentileza que había mostrado durante toda la noche no había sido nada más que el resultado de un elaborado plan.

—No haces más que recordármelo —le dijo él en un tono cortante—. ¿Es que piensas que no lo sé? Lo sé demasiado bien. ¿Crees que me resulta fácil de olvidarlo?

Sus ojos estaban rojos, ¿da rabia? ¿de dolor? ¿De qué?

Nunca lo había visto mostrar aquel modo sus emociones, nunca lo había visto perder los nervios antes. En silencio, arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha.

Sakura miró por la ventana.

Estaba harta de sus cambios de humor. Estaba harta de aquel tobogán.

Aunque, tal vez, ella era culpable de ese mismo crimen.

.

.

.

—¡Se ha portado como un ángel! —bebió un poco y se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá—. No ha dicho ni esta boca es mía.

Sakura sonrió, controlando las ganas de abrir la boca y gritar. No porque no le gustara la señora Chiyo, muy al contrario, le resultaba una mujer muy agradable. Pero todo despedía de las circunstancias.

No sabía cómo no se daba cuenta de la tensión que había en la habitación. Había sido realmente absurdo que la invitara a quedarse dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

Miró a Sasuke. Estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sillón de enfrente, con las piernas estiradas y un vaso de whisky en la mano.

Sakura miró la copa que tenía frente a ella. Odiaba el brandy. ¿Por qué lo había pedido?

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya —la señora Chiyo dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

—La llevaré a su casa —dijo Sasuke e, ignorando sus protestas, le dio su abrigo.

Sakura los acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Buenas noches, señora Chiyo —los vio desaparecer en el ascensor y respiro aliviada.

Después de darle a Suske el último biberón, se prepararía y, con un poco de suerte, estaría en la cama antes de que Sasuke regresara.

Entró en el dormitorio del pequeño. ¿Había algo más terapéutico que ver a un bebé dormir?

Le preparó el biberón y se lo dio, reconfortada por el modo en el que el pequeño disfrutaba de su alimento.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de escapar.

Pronto, apareció Sasuke.

—Suske está dormido —dijo ella, innecesariamente. Salió de la habitación, con la intención de llevar el biberón a la cocina.

—Quiero hablar contigo —le dijo él.

—Estoy cansada –respondió ella con frialdad. No había querido hablar con ella en todo el trayecto a casa ¿Por qué de pronto sí?—. Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para mañana.

—No —dijo él con firmeza y la agarró del brazo. La llevo hasta el salón—. Siéntate.

Ella dudó unos segundos y, por fin, hizo lo que él pidió.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó ella en un tono desafiante.

—Quiero que renuncies a tu puesto de secretaria —le dijo.

Durante unos segundos, estuvo tan sorprendida que no podía ni responder.

—¿Me estás despidiendo? —le preguntó al fin, incrédula.

—Por supuesto que…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no he querido tener un lío contigo?

—¡No seas ridícula!

—Eso tiene un nombre, se llama acoso…

—¡Puedes hacer el favor de callarte un segundo!

—Si sigues gritando, vas a despertar a Suske y no me digas…

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —la voz de Sasuke resonó en la habitación.

* * *

Feliz Navidad a todos! :D


End file.
